


Da Fuck is an E-Boi?

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, femboy, gay4pay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Frank's a burly guy who's too busy for a personal life, but run's into a old acquaintance with a business offer!
Kudos: 10





	1. Never heard of em.

Jacky wasn't a close friend of Franks, but the two had known each other for a couple years. Frank was a couple year's older and they had been in the same Highschool. But after graduation Frank hadn't seen or thought much of the shorter guy in a couple years. He was surprised to get a message on Facebook from him. And a little embarrassed that the message was almost two weeks old. Frank wasn't too tech savvy. His phone was a phone, though he was starting to get into podcast's lately. But otherwise he didn't even have a computer. Again, not counting his phone.

So the message had come out of nowhere, Jacky was apparently living in the same city as him. Jack was going to a nearby college. Frank didn't go in for college instead picking up a trade, and on his way to making decent money with it.

"Hey Franky! I didn't know you lived in ---------- you wanna meet up for some drinks or something?"

He had shrugged and figured why the fuck not. Jack was a decent guy. They'd played on a few teams together, the smaller teen at the time being pretty athletic, if a bit of a scene kid. He liked his hair dyed dark or neon shades, and skinny jeans. Frank had never understood the appeal of those things unless it was on a girl. And then some daisy dukes were better. He did find yoga pants to be a hell of concept though. Frank was a certified ass man.

He picked a small quiet bar he'd only been to a few times, he didn't know what Jacky was like these day's. He got there and was half way through a bottle when his table was approached. "Oh hey Franky! Dude, its so cool to see you again!" He looked up and grinned a bit. Jacky honestly hadn't changed much. His hair was still dark and swept aside a bit. Frank did notice that he had some facial piercings, one through a nostril, and later he'd notice a tongue piercing. And a couple different ear and cartilage ones. He did raise an eyebrow because Jacky was wearing a bit of eyeliner, just enough he almost didn't notice it. He was bent over the table with both hands on it looking at Frank up close, a bit into the big mans personal space, but Frank didn't freak out easy.

Then he pushed off to stand straight. He was wearing a dark T-shirt with some anime characters on it. Frank found some anime kinda interesting, but never had the time to get into it over other hobby's. Plus he would have gotten teased pretty bad in Highschool. Jacky had been a out nerd who didn't seem to care. Jacky had kind of let himself go though... He wasn't fat, not really, just soft...er. His face had a bit more roundness to his cheeks, and his stomach definitely wasn't as toned as it used to be. And at a glance there was no way he'd fit in those skinny jeans he used to love so much. Frank didn't pay much attention to all of that and just gestured to the other seat. "How you been Jacky." He had a curve to his lips in a easy smile.

Frank had changed just a bit, but in a good way Jacky thought. He was like a Pokemon that had evolved into his final form, as cringe inducingly nerdy as that thought was, he kept it to himself. But it was true. Frank was a big guy, and filled in the BIG GUY role's in sports. Linebacker, wrestler, and some hockey. He'd been good at them too, the man was well past six foot as a senior, and his build had just filled in. His broad shoulders and barrel chest putting him firmly in the big and tall section even if he was in good shape. And he definitely still was. His dark hair was still kept short, but he'd grown in a bit of a beard. Looked like he kept it trimmed for the most part, but his jaw and upper lip were dark with fine brown hair that stood out from his smooth complexion. Jacky thought the beard fit him a lot.

"Oh man, you look great! Ugh, you put on muscle, I think I just got more pudgy since Highschool!" His voice was a bit whiny, but his ready smile seemed to say he wasn't too broken up about it.

They chatted for a bit, Frank talking about his work. He a good Monday to Friday thing going on, real regular with only occasional OT. And Jacky... "Heh, I'm between jobs right now. Sorta. I just moved here for the next semester. But I got uh, something coming up. I think I can make some decent money out of it. Actually, I've made some..." He looked away and Frank could see a blush on the smaller mans pale cheeks that made him raise an eyebrow. "Um, to be honest. That's part of why I got in touch."

Frank couldn't help but frown. "Jacky, we're kind of friends but I don't think we're close enough for me to give you some cash man..." Jack's eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly, his dark damp looking hair swinging back and forth. "NO! I mean, no way man I wouldn't do that! I... Ugh, what I'm doing can work solo, but if I really want to kill it, I need some help. And... Well this'll sound crazy but you'd be perfect. No, really I'm not just saying that! I thought of you for it way back, and when I realized you were local, I knew it was a sign from the universe. So uh," He swallowed hard, looked away, then back to Frank's brown eyes. "I screwed up my courage and contacted you. It uh, it won't be, um difficult." He had an odd look on his face, there was a word there Jack had avoided, doing otherwise might have made him break down into giggles. "But it could make us both some good money. I've already invested a lot into it, so I don't think I could break it even with you... plus you already have a job, no offense. But we could go for 60/40 till it takes off!"

Frank stared at him, more than a little confused and concerned, then took a pull on his drink. He almost mentioned that he already had a job, duh. But they'd already gone over his day job, and Jacky didn't seem to think this would take from that in anyway. And he could use some more cash. He pursed his lips, then gave a shrug. "Alright... what's the gig?"

Jacky's eyes went wide, he pulled in a big breath through his nose, and let it out. "Ok... um, do you know what a-a..." He swallowed and looked around, then leaned in close "A E-boi is?"

"Da fuck is an E-boy?" Came the painfully obvious answer. "Like a new game system or something? Are you 'progamer' or something?" He started to smirk as he mentioned progamer, the words coming out with a small chuckle to show how seriously he took it. Jacky laughed along nervously. "Um... No. Not at all. Uh... You know my place isn't too far from here, do you think we could talk there and I could go over..." he blushed, and Franks eyebrow went up. "Details?"

________

Jacky's apartment wasn't too far away at all, and to Franks surprise the college student had it to himself. It wasn't massive, but definitely bigger than he figured the cash strapped fella could afford for long. And it was somewhat furnished. There were still boxes. But the living area was set up, a nice sized couch and a sturdy looking coffee table. A small kitchenette off from the space with a decently sized counter. Dishwasher too, Frank would have killed for one in his first place. He brought him past those though, past the door that led into a bathroom that the big man didn't look too far into. He did notice it seemed oddly colorful for a single guys place. Did Jack have a girlfriend here already?

They came to the bedroom, and inside was a very large bed for a college students first place. Not massive, but a good queen sized bed that could easily fit two. It was neatly made. There was a desk with a laptop on top, and in front of it was a comfy looking chair. And then he started looking at more things. Simple things like a full length mirror that looked like it was hanging off the closet door, so Jack had put it there himself. There we're some clothes left behind, and they definitely looked like women's clothes. Frank saw what had to be some Fishnets hanging from a corner of the bed, they were next to a opened package of more. It said five sets inside. And across the far wall was a dresser with... things on top.

He looked at them. They were long and stiff, standing straight up in order of height. Or... length? Because the first one... was definitely a black dick about 5 inches long. "Jacky... why the fuck you got a bunch of dildo's in here? You got a crazy ass girlfriend or something?" His voice sounded a bit more startled, especially because the final one was pretty goddamn big. And it damn sure didn't look like it was from a human!

Jacky was blushing badly now and started to move to stand in front of them, then stopped. He closed his eyes and took a nervous breath. "Those... are my props Frank. I'm and E-boi. An... electronic boy! I uh... I perform online and make money. The um, the big one was a gift from a fan, but I don't think I'll ever actually use it... I uh, did try though."

Franks eyes were wide, he looked from the small pale blushing man, to the collection of sex toys. Then to the laptop that had a camera set up in front of it, and lighting. He noticed there was more lighting set up around the room. And other things he wasn't tech savvy enough to know about. "Oh... holy fuck... Ok... Ok buddy, um, ok its cool, right, I mean you're gay, whateva, y-you do you man." The big guy was struggling to be politically correct, and even supportive. But his big question was why the fuck was he here! "Um, buddy I'm REALLY not gay!"

"Neither am I!" Said Jacky, and he nearly bounced in the spot as he yelled it. "I just... its crazy, and I found out there's like a lot of money you can make with this stuff...! And...! And I have a big ass!" It might have been denial, or maybe he saw himself as bi, or maybe he really felt he was straight as an arrow... with just a plump backside. "What...?" Franks response was positively strangled, none of this shit made sense!

Jack heaved a massive sigh, putting a hand to his forehead. "Frank you know there's porn, you have to know that there's a lot, and I mean a LOT of amateur stuff out there right? Well I uh, I found out that I'm kinda built for it. I put on shows most night. Or record video's and sell them on Only Fans." Frank had thought maybe he'd heard of that somewhere, but couldn't be sure in the least. "Anyway I've made good money. But its kind of tapering off a bit. I got some really good fans. Like just amazing ones!" He actually sounded pretty passionate about that. "But between costs for my gear," A wave towards the desk, "my outfits," Another to the closet, "And this place so I could shoot in privacy.... I could take it easy and maybe be ok, but I'll have to drop out of school, and I don't want to do that man. I want to get a degree. So... Can you help me Frank?"

"Wuh... whaddya need me to do Jacky..." Jack looked at him with a hopeful smile, but bit his lip in a wince as he turned to walk over to his toy display. "Frank... I know you're about as big as..." He bit his lip hard, and reached out with a single finger to tap the massive rainbow colored piece on the end. The big man flashed back to the gym locker room shower, and the small Jack back then. He'd been positively tiny compared to a hulk like Frank. "I think I could take it, but not alone. Frank... will you..." He blushed badly, and looked down, then snapped his head up. "Will you fuck my ass for Money?!"

______

Frank hadn't been able to give him an answer, but he hadn't said no. He might have gotten around to it but Jack cut him off and told him to think on it. "Look, just... just go home ok?" He sounded upset, like he'd been turned down after asking a girl to dance. The idea of being the girl there made Franks head spin. "Look, I have a twitter account I use to advertise and talk to my fans. I'll send you the link on DM, just... just take a look. And let me know what you think?" He sounded painfully hopeful. Was it really just money on the line here?

So Frank had left. And he'd set up in his living room when he got home, head spinning. He went to the app store on his phone, and got twitter. It was annoying signing up for all the stuff, and set up his Twitter handle of @ FrankBigGuns555, and felt more than a bit of silly teenager like pride at his name. Then proceeded to look up the smaller mans twitter account.

Fran had NEVER looked at gay porn. He'd felt more than a little uncomfortable every time he'd seen two guys displaying TLC. It started innocuous, a image of a boy, just his head quirked at an angle. It was definitely Jacky, though you couldn't tell if you didn't know him, he was wearing a black mask across his mouth and face.

Jjj-Boiii69 He tapped it. That had just been his avatar, the header of his Twitter page was a hand drawn image of a naked boy. Stretched out on a bed, the cartoon boy had a massive overly large ass, a mostly flat chest... It in fact had what could almost be seen as small breasts, or just mounds with hard nipples. A thong with a definite bulge that made Frank's heart jump into his throat for just how blatantly sexualized it was, "Hooollyyy fuuuckkk..." His voice in the room alone sounded like a cross of panic and pain.

Then the description which read...

NSFW Content Creator! Pronouns: He/Him Gender: Dumptruck Booty (Peach emoji, peach emoji, peach emoji)

There was a cashapp. A date that showed he'd been doing this for over two years. And the followers number was... big. Well it seemed big to Frank. More people than he'd met in his life had followed and probably jerked it to little Jacky from Highschool. There was a big blue Follow button. Frank swallowed hard, then tapped it.

His night did not end quickly. He scrolled down deep into Jack's post history. Also running into retweets of hundreds of other people. Most were girly E-boi's like Jack, but more than a few were men built... well more like Frank. And he flinched away and scrolled rapidly every time. He kept meaning to stop, but for every up close shot of a big dick there was about 12 or more of Jacky in a slinky outfit. And fuck, he really did have a big ass. "He must go through a lot of oil..." He murmured to himself. The boy's ass was perpetually shining. And rarely completely bare. Usually in some kind of ass-less chaps, or fishnets, which Frank had to admit he had a weakness for. The E-boi always had his lower face covered, and it seemed very, very few like him did otherwise. They were all careful. Exposing their bottoms, hell glorifying their girly asses and often limp cocks.

In an hour Frank had seen more cocks online than he had pussy. He tried not to dwell on that. He finally lost control when he got to a video. There had a been a few, and they had all eroded his will more and more. And finally this one. Jacky was in fishnets and heels. The heels were like a pair of sneakers, but with stripper heels on them, they were link punk stripper wear or something he guessed. But more importantly was the boi's oiled up ass. The words above it read "I can make it clap for daddy" And sure enough, it did.

His hole was smooth and clearly visible. His cock and balls hung underneath swinging back and forth. Frank was breathing hard, and unthinkingly rubbing at the bulge going down his left thigh as he watched the E-boi twerk his ass. Steady clapping was his whole world for he didn't know how long. Eventually he realized it was on a loop only about five or so seconds long. He still kept watching it, and pawing at the bulge on his lap. He finally closed the Twitter app. His account had left a blazing path of upvotes and retweets on the boy's twitter going back over a year.

He had followed well over a dozen other E-boi's unthinkingly. He knew he was losing his mind. He finally brought the account back up, brought up Jacky's account, and sent him a DM. "Hey, its Frank. I'm in. Friday night?" It was Tuesday. It was late and he had work in the morning. He went to the bathroom, took a cold shower... Jerked off in the cold shower to completion in record time. Then came out feeling dazed as if he'd just emptied out a gallon of cum into the drain. And his phone was lit up.

"YES! Friday is perfect Franky! Come over to my place whenever you can, I'll be waiting! I hope you liked my twitter account." Multiple blush faced emojis. "I'll let my fans know I'll be posting something special over the weekend!"

Frank looked into the mirror. "Oh fuck... Am I gay? Does an ass that girly count...?" He went to bed dreaming about that ass, and cute little cock and balls bouncing away under it.


	2. I could work with one, sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets ready to perform...

The upload was complete. The play button was clicked. The views started to climb.

On screen appeared a... person. The outfit, the curves of their hips, and sexual pose all said female. But, they also had something more that was readily apparent. The person had a soft build, with girly hips, a round ass that was pushed out even more by a pair of outrageous platform heels. The heels were made to look like sneakers given a hyper stripper treatment. Could you bimbofie a pair of shoes? Then these were them. Above those you could see thigh high nylon hose that perfectly emphasized thick thigh, but also ended right at a semi visible bulge. Well, the bulge was undeniably visible, but the contents were only hinted at by a leotard of the same sheer black nylon as the stockings.

The leotard top was only partially visibly, the wearer was also in a baggy T-shirt with a design that blended cute and gothic in a way that seemed perfect for the wearer. Who always had their face covered. Now in a black mask with a bunny mouth on it, and their usual dark hair covering one eye. And the cherry on top, a pair of long black bunny ears on their head, the ears were canted at a playful angle. The figure seemed to smile with their one clearly visible eye, then grabbed their shirt to lift it up.

The nylon leotard was pulled fairly tight, and as they thrust their hips forward the bulge became even more clearly a small smooth cock, not even attempted to be tucked away. And the lifted shirt revealed a pale, smooth, and very soft belly. And finally a pair of dark brown pierced nipples. "Heyyyy everyone! Your little Jb here!" The name was pronounced the same as baby, probably done on purpose to ramp up their cuteness. "I put out the word that something special was planned this weekend." They dropped their shirt and spun around precariously on the towering heels, and stuck out a bubble butt that would make any straight man stop and pay attention, let alone the legion of simp's happy to shell out for this private content. That ass was on full display, the leotards back covering less than some thongs, and also letting fans see something... between. JB was wearing a buttplug that many would kill to swap places with. Also it was apparent the back of stockings had tears, most likely made that way to show off more skin. But it also gave the appearance that the wearer's thighs were so thick as to bust free. The way the tops of them squeezed at JB's thighs led even more to this belief, and the fan's loved it. This was everyone's favorite thick bunny boi.

They turned back around, the single eye closed in a definite smile. Hands in finglerless fishnet gloves came up to almost cover their face and a faux smile came out. "Well the big surprise... is that I'm not alone anymore..." That eye was definitely smiling, and suddenly the camera's view began to move. This was slightly jarring for just a moment, and had long time fans who'd come to love the bunnyboi's solo content in shock. But the camera was lifted up, JB still clearly in view! And then as JB gave a definite look down and up, the camera tilted. Showing all of the femboy, then the ground, and finally came to reveal a cock in the POV. It was massive, a long thick shaft that was absolutely throbbing with need. They had a no bush and it looked recently removed, but most would just focus on the dark veins, and the pink head that was even now pushing out a dollop of precum. "Uh huh! Everyone meet my new friend, Butcher!" The camera panned up and JB turned around, stuck his ass out and smacked it. The eboi's round jiggly ass gave a very loud THWACK and jiggled appreciatively. Off screen a groan of lust was heard that was felt by every viewer in their soul. "Cause he looooves this meat..."

______

A couple hours earlier...

Frank got to Jacky's place in a bit of a nervous rush. He'd barely taken time to shower and grab a drink before racing over. As he heard steps on the other side of the door he knew he had a nervous sweat on his forehead. This whole situation was fucked up. And he didn't want to think about how he'd put on his favorite cologne, that he'd spent more than 20 seconds combing his hair, or the other stupid things he usually only reserved for dates!

Jacky opened the door, a wide smile on his face. He was wearing a baggy T-shirt that hung off his pale shoulders. You could see some of his chest which was smooth. And the shirt had small bumps where the boy's nipples seemed to be perpetually sticking out. The shirt hung down past his waist a bit, and below that he had on black and purple swirled yoga pants. "Franky!" The e-boi said and just glomped Frank with a hug.

The big man went a bit stiff, then reached around to pat Jacky's back. He could smell Jacky, and he smelled good. For a moment he thought 'man this guy uses some girly cologne.' Then he realized how dumb that was. But Jacky had said he was still straight... right? Images of his late night binge on the E-boi's twitter page seemed to say otherwise.

Meanwhile Jacky, was enjoying the hug way too much. Franky was a big man, and the smaller ones arms could barely fit around his chest. And he could totally smell a fragrance, had Frank cleaned up for him! Well, of course he did. That just gave Jack the ego boost he needed. This was definitely a good idea. He finally pulled back. If he noticed Frank's awkwardness he didn't let him slow him down.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over, come on in!" He brought Frank into his apartment, then busied himself for a moment grabbing a drink for his guest. "I know its been crazy, but this'll be just, awesome! My fan's will love it, and I've always wanted to push things... but this is a big step and I needed someone I could trust!" Frank frowned slightly, they had been somewhat friends in Highschool. But the big guy had a lot of integrity and the cute femme's talk got to him. A part of him was already deciding that he'd do his best and not let Jacky down.

"Uh, yeah Jacky, I understand. Its some uh, crazy business. Um... I'll do my best to uh, perform." He swallowed hard. He'd never thought about being a porn star... amateur or not. But if he did this then people all over the world would see him. Or at least his dick and body, no one paid attention to the guys face. Unless that guy looked like Jacky. Damn, this was all fucked up.

Jacky nodded seriously. "I understand. Look its cool, I know you're straight so it might be a bit weird. But I gotcha covered!" He pulled up a bottle, inside were a bunch of little blue pills. "Viagra! Heh, you'll be plenty hard! The tricky part will be getting you soft again. But don't worry... I'll take care of you." Frank's eyes tracked the bottle, not wanting to admit that seeing Jacky's pics had gotten him plenty fucking hard. Fuck, the way the boy talked about getting him soft had already started the process.

"Th-that's great man. Uh, yeah, n-no worries then, heh." He tried to smile awkwardly, Jacky read it the wrong way and stepped closer. "Frank are you sure you're ok with this? Look, I don't want to make you do something you really don't want too. I mean, I know I might... gross you out. I'm not a woman... but I have a nice butt, right?" He put on a hopeful smile.

Frank blinked, then nodded, "Dude, you've got an amazing ass." Jack beamed. "Don't worry about it, just first time jitters is all! I got this!" He took the bottle from Jacky and pocketed it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't need. "And nah, you're not gross or nothing, you're just... you. And fuck, lots of people like it, so don'tcha worry." Now he was trying to cheer on the smaller guy, but he was obviously loosening up some. "Now... how you wanna do this?"

Jacky nodded, getting his game face on. "I've got everything set up, and I have a bit of a script." At Franks expression of surprise and just a bit of nerves Jacky smiled. "You don't really have any words, just uh, direction." He winked at the big man, then reached down to grasp his top and pull it off. "I'm gonna get ready!" He frowned at Frank's blatant stair. "What?"

The big man stared at Jacky's brown nipples, always hard because they were pierced. They stuck up from his smooth pale chest, and up just a bit. You could call them manboobs, but fuck, they were more like A-cup's budding on a girl. It was a jarring thing to see. And then his eyes went down more and saw that without the shirt hanging down he could see that the yoga pants were extremely tight and he could make out Jacky's small but definite package. "Uh... Are you sure you're not gay man... Or uh, a tranny or something?" He could tell right away he'd made a mistake.

"Not cool Frank. NO, I'm not a tranny. I take some T-blockers to keep my shape, but dude don't say that shit." His face was twisted up and just a bit red, and Frank suddenly blanched. "Oh, crud I'm sorry Jacky! Uh, I mean... I don't know how all this works! So uh, just treat me like a newbie ok!" He was sincere and the scowl turned into a small frown, almost a pout. The boy's cheeks blew out for a second, then he let the air out and rolled his eyes. Frank was worried because he found the whole thing ridiculously adorable. "Its ok Frank. I'll try not to hold stuff against ya too much."

He finally managed to get a small smile on his face, then reached out to pat Franks upper arm. "I'm just me. I mean... I might be kind of girly, but I think I've always been that way, ya know?" Frank had to nod, he remembered the boy's teenage Emo phase pretty well. Though it seemed like it never really died, just evolved into something more life changing and less of a fad. "I mean I think I'm still a guy... just a femme one." But he didn't answer the question of being gay, but with how fluid he saw his gender Frank was wondering if gay meant the same thing for the soft femme twink as it meant for a dude like him.

But Jacky was done with the conversation and ready for business. He'd been waiting a long time for this night and he grinned at Frank and headed off to the bedroom. He stopped for a moment and pointed at a pad by the computer. "I wrote the script there, check it out! I'll BRB!" Frank frowned for a moment at the letters, but thought about text messages he'd seen and figured it out, only slightly embarrassed by his own ignorance. The man put his drink down and walked over to the note pad and started reading.

Jacky wanted to do a little presentation... show off for the camera, and get his fans excited, then make a big reveal about the scene. Frank had seen some of his content and grinned, it would definitely be a shock for the watchers, and probably a good one. Then he frowned. The first time he'd be on camera.. it would be his dick. Woah. That really gets to a guy. Not to mention he had a stage name now? Butcher? Butch? He shrugged, not the worse nickname, and wouldn't lead back to him probably. He took a few more minutes getting it down, it was just direction from there... and it talked about using toy's... and a lot of hand action. Frank could feel his palms getting sweaty. And it lead to the big scene, which would be pretty drawn out, more for Jacky's own easing than anything else. Now he could feel his cock starting to get hard again.

He put the pad down and just thought about it all. He would really be doing this. He would be... With Jacky... naked... and then who know's how many people would see it! His nerves started to build up and that was when he heard the door open. "Ok... How's my outfit Franky?!" He turned in a whirl, more excited than he'd dare to ever admit and his wide eyes and suddenly throbbing cock we're dead giveaway's.

"Holy fuck..." He swallowed hard and took in the view of the posing bunny boi. His outfit, the ears, the shoes. He was holding his mask in his hand spinning it on a finger and grinning wide. "Do ya like it?" "Hell yes." Jacky's eyes opened, a bit wider than usual, then he seemed to almost shine. "Really? You do?" He turned around and his ass came into view. Frank knew at that moment that with this boi in the room he would never need viagra or anything like it in his life. He just stared at the ass nodding, then realized he should do more. "Y-yeah, Jacky you look pretty damn good."

Jacky just beamed and walked closer. He saw the pad nearby that had been thumbed back a few pages. "Oh good, you checked out the script? Awesome! Ok... Well, time to strip and get on the other side of the camera stud. We got a show to make." Frank followed suit and when he looked up he saw Jacky was biting his lip as he looked at Franks engorged cock. "Woah... that uh, that viagra really works fast huh?" Frank blinked and looked from his almost painfully hard cock, to the object of his enthralling lust. "Uh... yup." And pussied out as he moved behind the camera. "Ready dude?"

The bunny boy pulled his mask on then gave a victory pose that had to be from an anime. "I'm ready!"

______

Frank was doing his best to hold the camera steady as Jacky talked him up some then came closer. The boi walked like a runway model, or a stripper maybe... and his hips rolled in a way that Frank didn't think a guy could pull off. It was hot as fuck. Then he came closer and dropped to his knees, and grabbed Franks cock with both hands, the big man letting out a grunt that was anything but staged. "Oh... Butcher is sooo big... maybe I like his meat even more..." He pulled the cock close and rubbed his masked face against it. His one clearly visible eye followed the member as he rubbed against it. He turned his face closer and took a deep sniff. "Oh... so that's what a real man smells like. Oh my, no wonder no one ever mistook me for one. I just can't... compare."

His eye sparkled playfully, and the smile behind the mask was impossible to miss. "In fact... how bout we do a thorough comparison riiight now? Mr Butcher, could you show me what real meat looks like?" He let go of Franks cock and dropped back, sitting down with his knees bent back, then laying. His legs got under him, and spread as he thrust his pelvis up. Frank focused the camera past his own cock to look at the bulge in Jacky's Leotard. "I wanna know...." The e-boi whined, "I wanna see... Don't you?" Frank was breathing faster and only partially away that the camera could just barely pick it up.

Jacky dropped flat onto his back and spread his legs, and Frank dropped down hard onto his knees between those legs. His fat cock slapped onto Jack's bulge and belly. Jacky started to reach down to pull the leotard out of the way, but Frank caught his hand, and pulled it aside. It was breaking script some, but the big man HAD to do it. He looked past the camera to Jacky's surprised but not upset expression. The camera just showed his own cock creating a shadow over the small bulge. Then Frank pulled the leotard aside, and let it pull tight after letting out the e-boi's cock and balls. His cock lifted up some, getting a bit harder as well. The sight actually made Frank even hornier... But now he kept to the script and presses his own next to it. First just the tip, then pushing in to compare their shafts. The difference was... immense.

Frank couldn't help it, he put his big hand on the small cock. He rubbed it, rolled it on his palm and as it got harder her put the two together, and jerked his hips some. Then brought the camera back up to Jacky, who's face seemed just a bit dazed. But he saw the camera and got some control. "Oh wow... Daddy Butcher is just... just so much bigger than this poor Bunnyboi. Oh wow, do you... do you still like my meat Daddy? Even if its smol?" He didn't look at the camera when he said it, he looked at Frank.

The big man was panting hard, but he nodded, slow and steady, and Jacky knew it was true. He looked at the camera and Frank made jerky at first, but then smoother nodding motions with the camera. And Jacky's smiling eye was clear. "Oh I'm so glad Daddy! But don't worry... I'm much bigger where you'll really like it... Mmm, Let me roll over and shoooow you Daddy." Frank grunted out a roughly affirmative sound and pulled back.

Jacky immediately rolled over, then got onto his knees. His leotard was still pulled over and his cock and balls hung freely, but now his ass was in view. And it was definitely a lot more meat than what hung below. And if that wasn't obvious the eboi began to twerk it, loud clapping ass cheeks making Frank take in a sharp breath. "See how much more meat I have for you Daddy? Doesn't it look just, sooo tasty!" The femme shook his ass side to side then giggled.

"Ok Butcher... I think you'll need to prepare it first, you know what to do? I know you've got some tools ready..." The first tool, was actually another camera stand. One set up just to the side about a foot off the ground. Frank set it up and angled it looking at the camera a few feet beyond it to get the angel right. His cock was still in frame, but Jacky's ass was the focus. As it should be... And then he focused on that ass too, and the butt plug sitting inside. But honestly he had to play with that ass first. Well, the script called for it. That was why, no doubt.

He reached out with both hands, grabbing the cheeks, squeezing them apart then together. Then gave the boi's ass a smack. The jiggle was fantastic. He smacked it a few more times, not too roughly, just enjoying the perfect bubble. His cock on screen drooled out precum that left small dark spots on the rug. He didn't notice it, but the fans would, and they would fantasize being in his place.

Finally he gripped the plug, two fingers, pulled, twisted, and pulled some more. Jacky moaned out some and with a pop the plug came free. It wasn't that big, and it shined bright, well lubed up just like his glistening ass. Frank held the plug up for the camera, spinning it. "Oh, that was nice... but I want something bigger Mr Butcher..." And it was the hardest thing in the world for the big man to not just jam his cock in right there. But he was definitely thinking that he would not be able to fulfill the entire script...

He skipped the next sized dildo, and took the one that was planned for last use before his cock. And held it in view. Jacky looked back and his eyes widened. "Uh-uh Mr Butcher?" His voice was a bit higher pitched in worry, not quite in character. "Maybe that's uh... a bit too big?" In answer Frank held it next to his cock for comparison, and Jacky actually shuddered some. "Oh.. I see. I think... Um...." he was a bit thrown by the break in script but worked to get back on track. "g-go easy on me Daddy... My poor bunnybutt is so soft..." Frank let out a sound that was a mix of a groan and a chuckle, and he smacked the left butt cheek of the femme's ass, Jacky giving off a fitting yelp.

The big man got some lube and put it on the cock, stroke it twice to spread it. It was a weird feeling, but it was on the goal of getting that ass so he thought little of it. A goal oriented man he was... He pressed the tip to Jacky's hole and began to push. It stretched out some and he got it inside. "Oh... Oh Mr Butcher... that-s nice...." He moaned out and Frank got it in deeper. And then, he broke script again, just a little. Jacky hadn't put it in the scrip, not wanting to ask too much of Frank. So when the big man reached down with his free hand and started to stroke him as he slowly eased the big toy into his ass the girlyboi moaned out and his ass reflexively pushed back taking in more. "OH! Oh gaaagh... oh god..." It was a undeniably honest reaction and Frank grinned. God he was horny....

He stroked the e boi, and twisted the toy inside his ass. Jacky moaned and whimpered and even begged for more. When he did Frank smacked his ass again, "Oh! I'll be good daddy... Just give me what you want... Oh god, Daddy's in control... Oh gawd..." he moaned and his ass moved more, humping back wanting it. His small smooth cock was so stiff and Frank stroked it faster. He moved closer, bending a bit and getting a better angle while trying to to cover the view, or get into it too much.

He stroked the femboy in earnest and the whole situation was too much for even a experienced E-boi, and Jacky moaned out as he came, squirting onto the carpet under them, all on view.

There was a small part of Jacky's moaning orgasmic brain that thought he could stop there, post this video, and it would already be the best one he'd ever done. But he wanted more... The girly little Eboi wanted that cock. He at times, did try to say he was still straight. Or that he at least didn't completely embrace any life style. But in that moment of post orgasmic clarity, all he wanted... was to get his ass fucked by this stud. He would be thinking about this moment a lot in the coming days and weeks. But for now?

"Oh god! Oh my god, oh my... I just came... Ohhhh... Oh wow... He collapsed a bit onto the rug, not on his knees, and felt it as Frank took the toy out of his hole. It was left gaping just a bit, but before it could close up it was replaced by something. Frank pushed a thumb against the tight hole, then inside of it. He grunted. wanting to talk but not sure what to say on screen. Jacky looked back. "Oh... Daddy Butcher... You wanna give me your meat? Oh... Oh please do Daddy. I think I'm ready..."

Frank needed NO further permission. His thumb left the boi's ass, instead his strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him back to his knees. Jacky looking back in wonder, then looking up to the monitor past the camera. He got a perfect view of that massive cock going for his ass. When the tip pressed against his hole, making him moan unthinkingly. When strong work roughened hands gripped his hips and held him steady, and then that cock was pushed into him. "UNNNNG!" The e-boi moaned, as his bottom was stretched out more than he'd ever felt, and it was just the beginning!

"Oh daddy... Oh daddyyyy... " He moaned out. "So fucking tight..." Frank finally had to say something, and Jacky's head whipped around, his eyes alight. "Daddy you're just so big!" You'd think a boi like him wouldn't want to deny being tight, but to be fair, they were both right. But really they were the words every man LOVED to hear, and Frank drove almost half his shaft in as he heard them and Jacky almost screamed out his moan when he felt it. Frank began to fuck his soft bubble butt.

His thick shaft drilling into the femmeboi's ass again and again. One hand came up to slap a cheek, but Jacky was already moaning. A hand reached out to take the camera, it was a bit clumsy, but he grabbed it and pulled it closer, for the perfect POV view of that fat ass taking a huge cock. It was spread wide, and on the next thrust he went slower, and he went deeper. The eboi let out a long cry as he felt the shaft drill deeper than before into him. Then began to speed up in deeper thrusts. He took the camera and ducked it under. Frank also slowing as he looked to the monitor, and everyone got a view of Jackys cute little spent cock and balls bouncing as his ass was used.

Jacky started to go limp again, losing some of the energy to thrust back, he just whimpered and took it as finally Frank pushed it all in. "Oh god... sssso deeep... unnggg....!" His plaintive words caught by the microphone as he felt Franks strong hips meet his fat girly ass. Frank shook his hips and smacked his ass, then reached over. He put the camera back, and Jacky felt both his hands grab his hips again. It felt so right... And then his stud started to FUCK him.

It was hard, and rough, and it didn't last long. He was too damn pent up. He slammed that girly ass, he didn't just drive in, he manhandled the e-boi to use his hole like a fucktoy. And as he moaned out a answer to the smaller boi's gasps his balls tightened up and he started to cum. "Oh FUCK!" He spat the words out, and pumped the thick twink's ass full. He barely remembered to pull out, most of the load filling his ass, and then as his cock pulled free a spurt hit his cheeks, then he laid the shaft between them for the last spurts to poll on the small of the well fucked boi's back as he finally collapsed to the ground.

They were both breathing hard. And Jackie turned, slowly, to look at the camera. "That was... Oh fuck that was good." It wasn't in the script, it was just true. And Frank reached over to turn the camera off, Jacky held up two fingers in a V for victory as the feed died.


	3. I could take one to Brunch, s-sure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank spends some out of office time with Jackie.

After Frank filmed with Jacky the first time, he'd been hit with a wave of emotions. He'd just had probably the most intense orgasm of his life, balls deep inside Jacky's fat bubble butt of a backside. Even now, his cock softening and post orgasmic thoughts going crazy, he couldn't deny the E-boi had a great ass. Which as his cock left with a small wet squelch was gaped open and leaking more than a little cum. Some of it which had already squeezed out to run down his smooth sack, or along his thighs. Jacky looked back at him, and reached up to tug the mask off one hear.

"Oh, that's better..." He murmured in relief, "Great job stud! I mean... damn you really fucked my brains out..." He bit his lip and was a bit red in the face. Frank swallowed hard, and could feel his own cheeks redden as he nodded stiffly. "Uh, thanks man." Fuck that felt awkward to say.

Jack grinned, his full round cheeks all dimples. Jacky winked at him and pulled his legs in from where they were spread out and started to stand up. He was determined to be as cool and casual as possible. They were friends, they were performers for his fans. Sure the big straight man had just screwed his girly ass like a champ. And Jacky had cum his his twinky brains out... But that didn't mean anything! Right? As he stood and turned, he could see Frank staring at him. In particular at his cock. It was just hanging there at eye level for the big man, soft and limp. And a bit glazed at the tip where he'd cum super fucking hard.

He thought about making a joke, teasing him or something, but he figured maybe it was a bad time. Frank's eyes were a little too wide, and even though they weren't exerting themselves anymore the big guy still had fresh sweat breaking out on his forehead. Jacky pulled his mask off completely and bit his lip. He almost reached down to cover himself, but figured it would just be silly. He finally had to say something, "You... Ok there big guy?" Frank visibly snapped out of it, his entire body shaking for a moment and his face snapping up to look Jacky in the eye. "Huh?! W-what? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm good man." He pulled in a breath through is mouth and finally started to stand up.

Jacky noticed red marks on his knees, and realized he should have done this on his bed, or set out some cushions for the big guy. It hadn't occurred to him. But some mild rugburn seemed like the last worry Frank. "I think the show went really good Frank. My fans, heh, our fans... really loved it." He tried put as much cheer and positivity into it as possible, and Frank answered with a weak smile. But it was sincere.

"Yeah? Yeah... I hope they did. Um... I'm gonna get out of here ok?" Jacky frowned deeply. He held his mask in both hands and was wringing his fingers around it. "Frank noticed and his smile got a bit stronger... and a bit more forced. "Hey its cool, I'm cool, I just..." He looked away from the worried E-boi. "I just gotta deal with stuff. I'll... I'll be ok, ok?" He looked back and the force of his gaze made the short twink nod in a rapid but hopefully reassuring way.

"O-ok! Um... yeah no problem man." He watched Frank gather up his clothes. The big man was doing his best to not look at Jackie, or his slutty bunny outfit. He got dressed, only for a second regretted not taking his friend up on that drink, and left.

And Jacky, doing his level best to not to, couldn't help but feel like a date left at the door without a kiss.

____

Frank marched through the streets. Hands stuffed in his pockets, and shoulders rigid. He could have called a uber or similar but felt he needed to clear his head. He had just... fucked a guy... on fucking live stream camera... for money? Did the last part matter? It wasn't like he was a hooker or something... Though for a moment he grind and laughed, just a bit hysterically as he thought about adding gigolo to his resume. It got him some worried laughs, and people moving away. He didn't notice.

But through the stress laughter he just kept coming back to it. Grabbing Jack's hips, his ass, pushing his cock into that tight lubed up hole... Fuck. Fuck! He fucked him! He fucked him hard... he'd enjoyed it... And he tried to process all that, for fucks sake, any hole is a goal right? Its not that bad is it?! But... then he'd given the girly twink a reach around. He'd milked that girly little faggot's cock! Not in the script? Out of his mind?! But he did it... and the sound of Jacky moaning, the feeling of that small little cock as he came. Frank was suddenly, shockingly aware that he hadn't washed in anyway, just dressed and ran out.

He pulled his hand out as his steps slowed and stared at it. He'd jerk off another dude... with this hand. Same hand he yanked his own crank with most nights. He put his hand back into his pocket, and he realized his pants were feeling tight. "Holy fuck, am I gay?" He muttered to himself.

All the rest of the on screen time he could get his head around, even up to that truly epic creampie. But jerking off Jacky? It was fucking with him bad. But as he kept walking, and the memory of the acts started to make him get hard again... well his confidence started to swing back. Good chance it was just chemical's of lust, but fuck it.

He'd had a good time. He'd probably just made a lot of money. Jacky had obviously enjoyed it too! Heh... of course he had. Frank smirked a bit, and got a bit of a big head. He knew his cock was pretty damn big. If he'd been in his right mind he would have been worried about Jacky taking it all, not to mention so fast. But the kinky femme had, and loved it. Frank felt like a stud... And fuck, ok, yeah it had been pretty damn gay... but that ass was so girly it really didn't seem like it counted! And YES! Ok, he'd given the twink a reach around! Who gave a fuck?!

He stopped walking and took a deep breath through flared nostrils. "I had fun. I'm gonna do it again." He pulled out his phone and started texting.

_____

Jacky felt like he might be having a panic attack. He had taken a shower, and was laying bed. Naked but for a fluffy black blanket wrapped around him. He had just done of the best scenes in his life, and probably the best sex ever. He'd cum so hard, and had started to get hard again when Frank had finished inside him. He'd honestly been thinking about asking the big guy to stay the night... join him in the shower, then his bed... but Frank had ran out! And he'd been totally freaked out!!

"Oh god I'm an idiot!" He moaned the words out loud, followed by a wordless moan of misery. He'd had a crush on Frank for years. But even now he didn't really admit it to himself. The big man had been a quiet force of nature in highschool. He'd been so huge even back then that he intimidated most of the teachers, but they always quickly grew to love him for his polite and happy to help attitude. He'd had a few girlfriends, but family complications had made things hard. And Jacky knew most of that because he'd been friends with most of the girls the jock had dated...

And he'd heard stories about him, including about how he had probably the biggest cock in school. Of course the young nerd had already known that from the lockers. Sometimes he felt a little worried that his endearment towards the gentle giant was just for his cock, but then he'd remember how Frank would always be so polite. How he never picked on him, and even shut it down a few times. Often with earnest attitude, and unrealized intimidation.

Laying in bed Jacky thought about how... Ok, maybe he was more bi than straight... and yes, maybe he had a think for Frank... and yes, maybe he'd spent a few years taking oversized dildo's with the goal of being ready for that fat thing between the bulky man's legs. In that regard... Mission Accomplished! And even thought his anxiety he felt a unhealthy amount of pride for taking it balls deep. He'd come fast too, heh.

But even as he smiled, it wilted, because yes he had a thing for Frank, and he'd totally just freaked him out! "Ugh!!" He cried out and shoved his face into his pillow. You think he'd maybe, oh I don't know, ask the guy out? No, instead he brought him home and invited him to fuck him on screen! To be fair... While it had all come out of the blue of Frank, it had been a long held fantasy of Jacky. So it hadn't felt rushed, instead it felt like the culmination of years of wishing and hoping, and a lot of squatting and twerking...

But he was steadily drifting into a circle of depression. Convincing himself more and more that Frank would never come near him again, never want to be around him, never want to talk, let alone maybe go on a nice brunch date to that cute little cafe he'd found a few day's after moving here... His back hitched as he started to go into a full sob, tears welling up. Damnit! The stupid cafe had been too much, he was about to burst!

Twee dee dee!

He blinked, and swallowed hard at the sound of his phones text message. His eyes looked through the pitch black room to where its glowing screen shined from his bed side before he scrambled to grab it.

Hey I'm sorry I took off! I think I freaked out for a second ya know, I've always thought myself super straight... But I really had a lot of fun.

"Oh my god... OH my god!" Jacky shouted the last and kicked his legs on the bed overcome with excitement for a few seconds. He shoved his face into his bed and gave a wordless cheer. And overall his chest suddenly didn't hurt anymore at all. The tears he'd been on the verge of shedding fell, but he smiled and wiped his face, feeling like it was more cleansing that anything.

Anyway I'm almost back to my place and should probably shower and stuff. Jacky thought about how the big stud was walking around texting with the hand that had milked him, and he got hard shockingly fast. Biting his lip he read the rest of the text. I'm not sure how often you make video's or steams and stuff like that, but if you wanna do more I'd be down. I'll try not to just take off next time!

Jacky gave another small squeal of pleasure and typed back his reply rapidly.

Its ok! No worries! I was worried I'd pushed everything too fast, but it was a really really hot scene! I bet we made total $$$!!! And yeah we should totally do something else! Jacky couldn't help hit, he had to add a little something extra. How bout we meet up tomorrow to talk about it? There's this super cute cafe near where I live! How bout there at 11?

He sent the text, his eyes wide and hopeful. He'd done it, he'd asked Frank to meet him for brunch the day after he creampied him on camera.

_______

Frank looked at his phone as it chimed, he hadn't put it back into his pocket after sending the texts, but he stopped walking and chewed his lip slightly. A cafe mid morning? Well... he didn't think that sounded too bad. He shrugged and sent a quick reply. Sure, send me the location and I'll meet you there.

He had no way of knowing that Jacky would be letting out a loud squeal of delight and victory at that answer. He received a link for the cafe's website and the address of it shortly after and pocketed his phone. He made the rest of the walk home a bit calmer. His thoughts still swirled, and it was pretty crazy... but he'd made it through it. He could do it.

_______

The next day they met at the Cafe. Jackie got there first. Eagerly telling the hostess that he was in a party of two, and the other would be there shortly. The pretty girl had smiled at him in a way that made the boy glow a bit inside. This place was made for couples! And he felt pretty cute too... He was wearing tight black jeans and a open jacket over a shirt from one of his favorite anime's. He ordered a cup of tea and waited.

Frank, always punctual, showed up just a bit early himself. He quirked an eyebrow at the cutesy little cafe and walked in. He noticed that pretty much every seating was made for two people, and a cute girl in a pastel colored outfit came up. "I'm meeting someone... Oh, there they are." He looked over and caught Jacky's eye. The twink smiled widely and held his arm high to wave. The girl's head snapped back and forth between the two of them, and then up and down the hulking man before her. His trimmed beard, and wide shoulders. The blue jeans, and a dark shirt tucked in under a casual jacket. He didn't seem gay at all! But the other one... was super gay, and super excited. She couldn't help it and actually blushed a bit, her imagination running wild. If Jacky was close and paying attention to her instead of him, the E-boi would probably offer her a discount to his only fans just for the fun of it.

The girl nodded and got even redder in the face when she saw Frank staring at her with a confused expression. "O-oh, yes sir, your party is waiting for you then." She offered and took a drink order from him to get herself out of there and he moved to Jacky with a roll of his eyes at the weird hostess.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it!" Jacky just barely resisted the urge to jump out of the seat and hug Frank, but held back. Sure, the stud had laid into his ass, but that didn't make them a couple... "I've wanted to go to this place for a while, but it felt weird to go alone." Frank looked around and nodded slowly. He also got just a bit red in the face as he put two and two together. But he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah its uh, a nice little cafe..." Jacky beamed, and the two took some time to look over the menu.

Jacky constantly pointed out little things he saw on it, and asked Frank his opinion. The big lug would need the smaller male to point them to him, Jacky often standing up and leaning over to point at them on the other mans menu, then smile at him as he waited to hear his opinion. The close proximity always making Frank just a bit pink in the cheek. Both of them could smell each other at that range, but neither commented, and Jacky just kept taking every opportunity he could.

They ordered and Jacky pulled out his phone as he started talking. "So... last nights steam? Pretttty popular... His finger ran across the phone a few times, then he set it down on the table. Face up and upside, and slid it across. "This is how much we've made from it so far..." Frank's eyes went wide. The sum wasn't outrageous, but it was more than he'd make in a couple paychecks. "And this is just so far, its gonna trend and go farther. And my fans are pretty awesome if I do say so myself, it hasn't leaked yet." He smiled broadly, and Frank frowned. "Leaked?"

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow and explained. "Well, eventually someone'll get it and put it out for free. It'll be..." He looked around, then leaned forward a bit. "On the hub... and a bunch of other places." His voice had whispered it but returned to normal. "Its ok, by then it'll have been super profitable, and continue to be. For one thing, I got like a whole mess of new followers from it!" He grinned widely. "I cut together some parts of it to post to reddit, and that one blew up too!"

Frank blinked at that and felt a bit nervous. "So... a whole bunch of people saw us..." Jacky nodded, a pleased and more than a little smug smile on his face. "Woah... Heh, probably the closest I've ever been to famous." Jacky shrugged at that, but still smiled.

"Well there's a lot of levels of fame, but yeah, this feels pretty big to me too. I actually have twitter mutuals that are like, real-real famous. Like... award shows for this kind of thing and stuff. And I actually got a few messages from them congratulating me... and uh, complimenting you." He bit his lip for a second, and even as he went a bit red, his eyes looked down suggestively on Frank. Then the big man was getting pink too. They both ended up laughing about it, Jacky more casually of course.

"That's all pretty cool Jacky. Damn... I still kinda can't believe, I... we... did... heh, that." He grinned, feeling silly for all the awkward pauses. Jacky just smiled at him and nodded. "Well I couldn't have done it with out you. Or... well I mean, I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much." Frank blushed more than a little, and Jacky just bit his lip. "Uh... right. So. You have more idea's for scenes? I mean... I guess I could just come over sometime and... ya know." Fuck your girly ass was unspoken.

The twink nodded, "Yeah we could... but I do have scenes in mind. And there are things I wanna try out... Like..." He looked around the nice cafe, at the couples there. And he thought about how overwhelmingly horny he was. "I've always wanted to try..." He leaned in low to the table and whispered. "Sneaky things..." Franks eyes widened and his brain processed that wide look around that the femmeboy had just taken. His heart sped up, and his cock got a bit harder. Was Jacky talking about... No fucking way... right? "Um... you mean like..." He swallowed and clammed up, and Jacky got a wide smile. "How bout... I need to use the restroom... and uh..." He dropped back down to a whisper. "Maybe you'll need to in a couple minutes? Up to you..."

Jacky stood up and walked past Frank. As he did he reached out and caressed the back of the big mans neck, and squeezed his shoulder. Frank was stiff as stone. In more way's than one. Even as that touch sent shivers down his spine... He just barely resisted the urge to look back and watch Jacky walking away. He looked down at the table, grimacing just a bit. This was... this was crazy right? As crazy as a straight guy fucking some twink on camera? Well.. there wouldn't be a camera here would there be? Then his phone beeped.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and there was an image of Jacky, taking a selfie in front of the bathroom mirror. The camera held out showed his grinning face, but also the full reflection. In which he could clearly see the femboy had pulled his tight pants down past his ass, and had the full cheeks on display, no underwear of any kind in sight.

Frank was still, and just staring at the picture. At the cute E-boi and his soft bubble butt. "Ah fuck it..." He stood up and headed for the bathroom. Overly aware of any glances his way, no matter how innocent they were. He went into the men's room, and the hostess from earlier frowned. Didn't she see the smaller guy go in there too? She blushed then shook it off. Admonishing herself for being a pervert, even if it was like some of the yaoi she'd read online. But this was real life, just cause they were gay didn't mean they were perverts! Plus the big guy really didn't seem gay at all...

Frank opened the door and heard a immediate "Psst!" And looked over to see Jacky peaking over a closed stall door grinning. The bathroom only had a few stalls, one of which was bigger for handicap uses, and currently occupied by an excited E-boi. Obviously standing on the seat keeping a look out for his stud. "Couldn't wait long could ya?" he was whispering even though they were the only ones in there and Frank couldn't help but reply in kind. "Not after I saw that picture you tease..." Somehow Jacky's smile got wider and he dropped out of view. There was a click unlocking the stall that he then kicked open. He was getting his mask on, signaling that he was getting into character. But Frank was mostly interested in the view between his legs. He felt just a tiny bit freaked out even now... but his growing lust shoved it aside ruthlessly. Jacky's pants were still down, and his smooth and very hard cock was in view.

"Heh, I am a tease... Here. Use my pone to record, I paid extra for a really nice camera..." He passed it over. The smartphone was bigger than Franks, the back of it in a custom ordered case showing off several chibi style anime characters. He had no idea that the cute girls on it were all canon trap's and trans. He fumbled with it for a moment, got the camera, then the video. "Ready?" Jacky nodded, bouncing on the balls of his heels. His cock bounced up and down with the motion, and Frank couldn't bare to admit, even to himself, that the entire motion was overwhelmingly cute and sexy. He hit the record button and gave a thumbs up with his free hand.

JB smiled, the curve of his eyes and shape of his cheeks through the mask making it obvious. "Hey everyone! I'm inside this super cute little cafe! I was just about to have a nice little brunch with Daddy Butcher when... well, he got hungry for something else..." Frank turned the camera down to look right at his hard cock. Jacky immediately covered itup. "Butch!" He hissed, in only somewhat mock outrage covering it... then he instead grabbed it and shook it up and down. "Ok... I maybe got excited too..." He backed up into the stall and hooked a finger at Frank.

"Come on in Daddy..." Frank did so, shoving the door closed and locking it with a quick glance. On the screen Jacky got closer and was reaching down out of view. His eyes focused there as well. Frank let out a grunt and turned, then angled the camera down to catch the action. Jacky was getting his pants open, shoving them down with a grunt, followed by his boxers of course. "Heh, Butcher should just start going commando, it makes things so much simpler... Oh, there it is..." The awe in his voice was clear, and he grabbed the cock and stroked it sucking in breath as he did. "Mmmm... I missed this thing..." For just a moment Frank felt the strangest bit of jealousy at his own cock. The insane thought was brushed aside as Jacky stood up but just enough to start shoving his pants all the way off, his thick thighs coming into view.

The boy had nice legs, smooth with meaty thighs leading up to that fat ass he was growing more and more famous for. He turned around, bent over to put his hands on the wall above the toilet and shook his ass. "Give it to me Butch... I need it baaaad...." Frank came up, and just barely resisted the urge to smack the fat ass, but they were trying to be a little quiet at least. In stead he gripped it, squeezed it, and mauled it the best he could with the one hand. He wished he could let go, but the view of the ass being played with was too hot. He wanted to do more, but mostly, he just really wanted that ass, and not shocking at all, it was lubed up and ready to go. The slut had wanted this all along... That just turned Frank on even more.

He lined his throbbing cock up with that hole and pushed it in. They both moaned out, both struggling to stay quiet, but not as much as they could have in the empty bathroom. Frank pushed in a couple inches, but as he slowed to let Jacky relax, the horny twink shoved his ass back and took in most of the hulk's fat shaft with a loud moan. "Oh god I love it... Hnnng... so fucking deep...." He looked back, at the camera, but mostly at Frank. And was rewarded by the big man shoving it in all the way, eliciting another loud moan. Jacky bit his bottom lip hard and struggled to hold down the volume, then finally choked out the words. "Fuck me daddy..." And Frank started to work his soft bubble butt.

The stall was filled with the fleshy sounds of impact mixing with muzak being piped into the restroom louder than in the cafe. "Oh god.... Do it to me... do it here.. where someone could... oh god what if we get caught..." He moaned out the words and it was obvious he was more excited than actually worried. Frank grinned and pulled out for a long deep thrust when he heard it, a creak as the door opened. He pulled out instead. Jacky shoved his hand to his mouth and bit it hard to keep from making a noise. Foot steps sounded, and Frank stood up straight not sure what to do. But Jacky knew what he wanted to do now... And his mischievous look could be seen around the mask.

Jacky got up and held a finger over his mouth in a 'Shhhh' gesture, then pointed to the closed toilet seat. Frank raised an eyebrow, then moved to take a seat. Frank watchd, and recorded as Jacky got infront of him and put on a silent show for them. They heard the door open and another person came in, the first was obviously using the urinal while Jacky spread his ass, shook it a bit, then lowered it to Frank's cock. It wasn't seen behind the camera but Franks face went from worried, to bemused, to a horny grin as he gripped his cock to help aim it. And together they put his shaft back inside the thick bottomed boi.

The urinal flushed, and he pushed his cock down to take it in deep. And as someone washed their hands he began to ride up and down on the fat cock. Sloooow looong movements of his hips, doing his best to take that fat cock as silently as he could... right up till the moment till the footsteps went out the door and it closed. "Ohh..." "Ugh, fuck that was hot..." Jacky moaned, while Frank couldn't help but speak for the second time on camera. Jacky looked back at him grinning then started to bounce on him seriously. His hips rode fast and hard. One hand reached out to grab the handicap bar and the other was between his legs stroking himself. And with a gasp of lust Frank warned him. "I'm gonna... oh fuck... I'm gonna..."

He thought he was gonna fill the boy up, but not, Jacky pulled off his cock with a wet sound and spun around and squat. He wrapped both his hands around the studs cock, his eyes glued to the tip. And he stroked it. "Cum for me daddy... cum all over my slutty faggot face..." Franks eyes were wide and the camera shook terribly. He grit his teeth and grabbed it with both hands and could barely muffle the grunt as thick shots of jizz launched out of his cock.

Strands of cum splatterd onto his face. Lines of it traced across one eye and his nose. His mask was splattered, and Jacky came very, very close to yanking it off to taste... His eyes were closed but his hands just kept stroking, milking the long shaft. He loved the feeling of it throbbing between his fingers, and feeling that hot jizz spray out. Finally when it stopped he opened his eyes, wiping some jizz off from his eye. He showed his fingers, and the web of jizz between some of them... then pushed them under his mask. "Mmmm..." His fingers came out, wet with saliva, nothing else. "Oh my... Wow. Hmmm thank you daddy..." He smiled, and Frank aimed the camera down and turned it off.

"Holy fuck Jacky..." Jacky stood up, and his own hard cock came into view again. "You uh.. ok with that?" Jacky looked down at it and smiled. "I'll get by... but... maybe you wanna come back to my place and help out?" Frank swallowed hard, and knew things wouldn't ever just be casual and business with Jacky... "Yeah... yeah I think I might be up for that." Jacky grinned and looked at his softening cock, wet with jizz and lube. "Heh, my kind of guy."

The hostess, and a few others, noticed them leaving the bathroom together. The hostess was the only one that was red faced by it. They paid their bill and got a to-go box.


	4. They have friends too, of course!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets a Friend of Jackie's

Soft moan's came from the figure on their back, legs spread. A mask was on their face and slick black hair just long enough to cover one eye while the other was half lidded in ecstasy. The rest of their face was covered in a mask with a cute animal muzzle on it. A cartoon cat perhaps? Really it was the last thing most people noticed. First they noticed how a fat cock was plowing the figures ass, and just above it a completely smooth and very hard cock was bouncing like mad.

"Oh gawd! Fuck me Daddy! Gimme that, HNNG! Gimme that MEAT!" The one clearly in view eye rolled back as another cry of pleasure was put out. Then that eye went wide. The figure looked down, something like shock in their mostly covered expression. "Ohmahgawd, ohmahgawd, ohmawga-ga-gnnnnnnggg!" And suddenly small but definite squirts of cum shot out of the stiff bouncing cock. It launched up their chest, which was mostly bare. They wore a part of atop, arm coverings that came together to cover shoulders and link together like a choker around their pale neck. But their stomach was splattered in several spurts of jizm, one even making it up to land on a pierced nipple.

"Ohhhnnnn... Oh god I just ca-" "HNnng-AAAAGH!" A loud groan followed by a nearly explosive moan of lust came free and the eyes came up looking nearly directly at the POV as the owner of the cock deep inside this girly boi's ass followed the example and JB's soft ass could feel the heat of a very thick load deep inside.

"Oh... daddy... Aw, you were gonna cum on top of me...." A very playful smile was in view, and the boy was looking more relaxed even as he grunted with the last few thrusts of the orgasming member. He reached down and casually played with his softening cock, sticky goo on his black nailed fingers.

"Coudn't hold back... Ugn... too damn hot when you came. Was that...?" "It was hand's free... Mmmm... It just felt too good." The voice was sexy but brimming with excitement and more than a bit of pride. He'd been wanting to cum hand's free for the longest time and the first time was on camera!

_______

Frank was grunting as he maneuvered the switch controller. It wasn't just pointless spastic movement, Jacky had showed him how the motion controls could actually help him aim! He just wasn't very good at it... Next to him on the couch Jacky let out a small sigh, it was a contented sound. The big man blinked. "Whats up?"

The two of them were just hanging out inside Frank's Apartment. It was Jackie's Switch and he'd brought it over, and then had kind of let Frank borrow it. Frank wasn't a big gamer but Jackie figured anyone could love Zelda! The twink looked up from his phone. "Oh, I was just checking out that last stream we did. You know? Where I?" He went red and burst into giggles for a bit, and even Frank went a bit red remembering. Jacky had been pretty cocky about it which seemed odd to Frank, it was his cock that had made the femme blow his load. But whatever, it had been pretty damn hot.

Still seemed strange how over a month ago he'd considered himself completely straight, and how he was proud to make another guy blow his load. He glanced over to the still grinning E-Boi. Well... when they were as cute as Jacky it wasn't that bad. "So that one doing as well as you thought?" He had thought had been a pretty short video, and like the twink had said, he'd fudged the ending. He was supposed to pull out and shoot out as his load on Jacky. Covering "JB's" belly and chest, and his face if he got that much range. He usually did on the first shot of the day with the cute boi.

"Are you kidding?! Its like our best one ever! Even better than when you railed me in that lingerie store and I had to edit your face out of the mirror before we posted it!" Frank blushed again thinking of that one. He'd just gone for it, and his camera work had gotten a bit sloppy in the close confines next to a full length mirror.

"Woah... Heh, nice. Oh crap!" On screen the giant centaur lion thing hit him with a club and he went from eight hearts to zero instantly. "Aw man..." The lug whined in a voice that made Jacky suddenly get nostalgic for being a teenager again. Frank almost chucked the controller, his face curled up into a snarl. But it faded after a moment, and he rolled his eyes at his own temper and sat the item down instead. He looked across to where Jacky was smirking at him. "I need a break." He stood up and headed to get a drink.

The two of them were a lot more casual around each other now, but they lived on a strange unspoken line. They hung out, played games, watched TV, and then he plowed the twink's ass on the regular, a camera always recording. They weren't fuck buddies. They were friends and coworkers... Yeah, right... He popped the cap off a beer and drained most of it in a long pull. Because a big part of him was mostly just wondering when they would fuck again. He was kind of getting addicted to it. Part of him wondered if he mentioned leaving the camera off just how much their relationship would change. But to be honest he'd started to really enjoy filming it. Showing off, letting everyone be jealous over him. And a few were jealous of Jacky even, that was a pretty big ego boost.

He wandered back to the living room just in time for, "Oh my god! Wow!" And furious sounds of clicking coming from the E-boi's phone. Frank frowned.

"What's up?" He looked at Jacky, who was still sitting on the couch, but where before he was folded up a bit on the end, now he was sitting on the edge of his seat and his gaze was hooked onto his phone. Frank could just make out that it was Twitter on the screen. The twink looked up at him with a bewildered and amazed expression.

"Frank! I got a comment from Mia Venus!" Frank just stared at him. Then his eyebrows furrowed just a tad. "Who?" The smaller male groaned as he rolled his eyes so dramatically he actually threw his head and back into the motion.

Frank frowned. Finally Jacky looked back him with a face like a impatient child. "She's one of the hottest tran's porn stars out there! I'm a huge fan..." Now the big guy's eyebrows went up some. "Oh, neat." He did remember Jacky talking about getting comments from some internet famous people. Maybe it didn't happen as often as he'd thought if it was getting this kind of response from the cute twink.

The still rather mild response got a stronger one from Jacky. "No its a big deal. Mia has been off the scene for almost a year. She was like, really big for a while. She got nominated and even won a few awards. She's this really cute girl... Probably a lot girlier than me before she transitioned" He laughed at that, but it was a slightly hollow sound. As cute and honestly sexy as both Frank and all of the the boy's fans thought he was, he still had some confidence issues buried down deep.

"So she got like, talked into some messed up scene by her boyfriend at the time. It got pretty dark.... I um... I watched the video, but had to stop." The normally pale boy seemed to look a bit ill, and had to gather himself. "I mean, it was kind of kinky but you could tell she was just... miserable. She dropped out of the business, and I even heard she might have de-transitioned." Frank was nodding along, trying to keep track. But he did wonder what kind of porn stuff was it that was that bad. He was neither imaginative or experienced enough in adult entertainment to think about some of the twisted options.

"But she just commented on our video, check it out!" He shoved his phone towards Franks face. A twitter post, above it he could make out the post Jacky had made about their video and his hand's free orgasm. The count on comments was.. pretty big. But right now it was just one big one in view.

MiaVenus @ LifeonVenus 'Oh wow I wish I had a stud like that to play with. Big, hung, and takes care of you!' Frank read it and promptly went a bit red in the face. She was talking about him after all.

"Oh... that's pretty cool. Wait you said trans... so she has a..." Jacky raised an eyebrow, then went flat faced for a moment. "She has a dick Frank. At least.... she did last time she made a movie." He shrugged at that. "I'm gonna message her back, this is soooo cool!"

Frank shrugged as well, and went back to his game. It was all a bit odd, but Jacky was excited. He didn't really care about Twitter, and had no idea that Mia Venus shortly deleted her tweet after it exploded with fans spotting the first time the missed porn star had spoken on social media in a while. He finally managed to beat that monster as a determined Jacky sent her a DM.

@ Jjj-Boiii69- I'm a huge fan! I just saw you posted and I'm glad you liked it. And yeah "Butcher" is a great guy. We probably should have gone for a nice stage name, he's really more like a teddy bear. But you know, with a big cock! Anyway, I heard things were rough for you for a while, but I appreciate the feedback for my video's.

And Jacky did not expect to get back a honest reply.

@ LifeonVenus- Thing's were a bit off for a bit. I don't think I'll go back to the industry. You're really lucky to have a guy to shoot with that you trust. Don't let go of him. I never had anyone like that and it... It hurt me down the line.

Jacky was astonished, and biting his lip as he kept the conversation going.

@ Jjj-Boiii69- I'm so sorry. To be honest I watched that video. I couldn't bare to finish it, I wasn't grossed out I could just tell you were honestly miserable. If you ever need a friend!

@ LifeonVenus- Thanks! Maybe that would be nice. As long as you don't think I'm trying to steal your man!

Jacky snapped his gaze to Frank, the big man was biting his lip as he struggled to worth through a strange blue lit temple and figure out puzzle. He kept hitting the wrong button and had blown himself up more than once. 'My man?'

@ Jjj-Boiii69- He's just a friend! Like, a really good one. I talked him into shooting with me, but right now we're just hanging out playing games. Heh, but If you tried to steal him from me good luck. He loves this booty ;)

@ LifeonVenus- Oh god, I love that booty too! lmao!! You guys really have a good thing going then! Actually... Maybe you could give me some pointers. I was thinking of doing something like you. I mean, personal stuff. Maybe down the line I might play with some other people... Maybe a cute girly twink with a big booty. Maybe more?

Jacky was breathing a bit faster now. One of his all time favorite porn starts was talking about making video's... with him?! And maybe Frank? He pictured it... and his imagination ran wild into a dozen scenarios. He almost started to drool and his smooth cock got stiff. He messaged Mia back, and was a bit more blunt after a while. Saying flat out that that just sounded like an amazing idea. And not long after that found out something that seemed to make it meant to be... Mia lived in the same city. She had a nice apartment in another area of it, but it was almost in walking distance!

He finally asked if she'd like to just come over to his place, meet 'Butcher' and they could... well just hang out. Maybe talk about an idea for a scene, but just get to know each other. And as she got a reply in the positive she looked up to see Frank cheering himself, a fist pumping in the air. "Got it! Hell yeah!" He grinned over at the smaller male who grinned and gave him a cheer as well. "Hey Jacky... Why don't you pull your mask out. I bet a small scene with uh, Zelda on in the back ground would give any nerd's that follow you a huge kick." Jacky was 90% certain the big man just wanted to fuck him. And that was all the excited twink needed. "Heh, let me go get ready and you're on..."

_________

A few day's later, the most recently posted video titled "Game Break Barebacking!" was doing well and Jacky asked Frank to come by and meet a friend at his place. The big guy hustled up into his apartment with a bit of confusion, but plenty of curiosity. They had just kind of been around each other the last few weeks. Filming, hanging out, filming... Filming was totally not just a stand in for fucking every chance they could.

And when he let himself into the apartment, with the key that Jacky had tried extra hard to be casual about giving(and failed), he heard what was definitely a female voice in the other room. It cut off as he pushed the door open, and then came Jackie's familiar voice. "Frank? That you?"

"Yup, just a sec." He took off his coat and popped his shoes off before going into the other man's kitchen. Jacky's apartment was bigger than the more utilitarian Frank. It still confused the big guy that he always wanted to come hang out at his place.

He walked into the room with a cautious look on his face, to find Jacky sitting at a table across from a petite woman with short blonde hair. "Oh... Hello?"

The woman gave him a small smile and a wave, one hand still cupping a mug of slightly steaming tea. Jackie sitting across from the woman stood up and almost skipped over to him. "Frank! Ok, you're here! I wanna introduce you to my friend! This is Mia!" He was almost pulled closer to the table, but put on a smile and held out a hand. Jacky was in a good mood and seemed... Gayer than usual? That was probably offensive, fuck. But the guy was wearing super tight yoga pants, a baggy top with long sleeves, and... Maybe a bit more makeup than usual? It wasn't something Frank usually noticed. Not to mention the mask covered so much of his face when they were 'in scene'.

Mia stayed seating since he was so close and reached out to take a few of Frank's fingers in a soft grip. "Its nice to meet the man behind the camera." She smiled at him earnestly, but Frank felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had not for a second thought this woman would have any idea of his and Jacky's, uh, business venture?

The man went pale as a sheet, and tensed up so hard that both Jacky and Mia immediately noticed it. Mia grimaced and shot the twink a slightly panicked look, Jacky on the other hand rolled his eyes then smacked Frank's bicep with the back of his hand. "Oh chill out. She's a pro too... Remember I told you about her a couple day's ago? The one who commented on our post?"

Color came back to Frank's face as he connected the dots, and dredged his memory for a moment. "Oh!" The lightbulb came on. "Oh you're the uh... Actress... The one who's..." Now he was instead going red, and turning his gaze towards Mia's lower half. And now Jacky was rolling his eyes so hard it looked painful, but Mia looked delighted with Frank's absolute naivety.

"I'm tran's yeah." She had a closed mouth, but very genuine smile on her face. Deep dimples clear as she tried to get a straight face. Frank's eyes were wide, brow's high, and his head bobbed like it was barely attached more than a actual nod. "Right..." He looked away for a moment, then shrugged. "Well that's cool." And like the shockingly down to earth guy he was, he absorbed the knowledge and rolled with it.

"Go ahead and take a seat Frank, I'll get you a drink." Jacky gave his arm a gentle tap and gestured to the table before turning away.

Frank took his seat, and Mia noticed how the big guy took a second to check out Jacky's ass. The man looked to Mia calmly, not hiding it, more like not even noticing he did it. She smiled widely. "You two are such a cute couple." Frank's complexion twisted more than when he talked about Mia's genitals.

"Uh, n-not really. I mean, we're just friends." Mia gave him a narrow eyed smile and nodded "Mhmmm... Sure." Her teeth flashed. "Friends who fuck like bunny's." The big man really went dark then, and Jacky spun around.

"Mia!" His scandalized tone was quite dramatic. "Stop that! We're just performers. Stop embarrassing him. Unless you wanna make it even weirder later..."

"Huh? Later?" The big guy was confused, but glad that Jacky had backed him up as he tried to move the topic along.

Mia did her best to not keep chiding them. "Well... I used to perform... but haven't in a while." Jacky came over and sat a mug down in front of Frank. She smiled at the way the big man smiled and thanked Jacky so warmly before blowing on his cup. He was picking it up but almost dropped it at her next words. "And Jacky thought maybe I could perform with you two..."

Frank stared at her woodenly. His heart sped up, and his cock twitched. "Um... I mean... I... guess we could..." The semi-retired trans pornstar frowned.

"Well I mean if you're not interested..." Frank shook his head, and spilled a few drops.

"No! I mean-yes! I am interested. I'm just-I've never... only with..." He looked between the two as Jacky sat down, and didn't miss how Jacky blushed just a bit.

Mia's eyes went wide. "Really? You've only been with Jacky? Wow..." The twink in question was fairly sure that was wrong and so smirked ruthlessly.

"Ugh... that's uh, not what I meant." Frank set his mug down and scratched his head. "I mean just on camera I've only been with... Jacky. Performing." He said the word like a lifeline. Mia's eyes showed her understanding as she nodded smoothly. "Oh..."

"But he's the only one I've... performed with... In a while." Not that they were in a relationship or anything. So its not like this would be cheating... Or a invitation to a threesome? It would be.. Performing! He had to hold onto that word tightly.

Jacky was covering his face with his hands, embarrassed for himself and Frank, but Mia just giggled. "Its ok!" She assured, "It was just a... maybe. Ya know? I mean... You two have great chemistry. I mean, you're performing... but you're having fun. I missed that..." She looked away forlornly.

The well endowed amateur performer frowned. "Um... I heard you had something go wrong. But I don't know any details. Uh... But I don't wanna pry or anything."

She shook her head easily even though Jacky was trying to get him to shut up hissing his name. "Its ok. Its online... You could see it with a google search so I don't mind telling you." She looked away and took a breath, then back to his eyes. She had hazel eyes, they were pretty. "I had been wanting to try some different kinks. I did a lot of storyline plots, but I was curious about fetish stuff. I went in for something with straps and leather... that part was kind of kinky. But they got a bit too rough. And uh... my safety word didn't really work with a gag... And then... they um... Well do you know what a golden shower is?" She said the word with a slight hitch in her voice. But Frank just looked puzzled.

"Huh?" His purely lost expression was the complete opposite of what the woman expected that here eyes shot open and she bust out into a peal of laughter. Jacky grinned and almost joined. The woman caught her breath. and bit her lip. "They uh..." She looked over to Jacky, suddenly having a bit more trouble saying it.

The femboi sighed, and patted her arm. "Its peeing Franky. When you pee on someone." He shrugged at it, knowing there were much stranger things out there. The big guy went stiff, eyes widening. "Oooh... well fuck."

That got another peal of laughter from the the trans woman. But she rode it into a grin and nodded. "Yeah, its kinda fucked up. But uh... I don't know, kinda kinky? If they hadn't of slapped me across the face like half a dozen times first I might have been into it." Frank went a bit red, but a lot of it was from anger. That whole sentence was a rollercoaster of ups and downs, and in the end he decided that hey... people had their kinks, whatever. But smacking a tied up woman-trans woman? Whatever! A tied up person being abused in every way! And it was a porno so it probably got worse too...

His face went a bit stormy, and his jaw clenched for a few moments. "I'm sorry that happened to you." She shrugged.

"Its alright. I've dealt with it. That's why I got out of the business. She looked away and nodded. "But... yeah. I think I want in." She looked between the two of them, but in the end focused on Jacky. "Can I..." She bit her lip, "Share your stud?"

Jacky looked between the two... then narrowed his eyes and reached under the table. "Hey what are ya-Ugn, fuck!" Frank shouted as the femme gripped his semi hard cock under the table, then smiled at the porn star.

"Yeah, I think we can have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this one didn't quite take off in the end, but it was getting long and I knew that if I put in a proper sex scene I'd go past the character limit. So I thought I'd end here and have the next chapter be all action!
> 
> The character of Mia Venus is... fuck. Her name, including her Twitter handle are a mixture of like four different porn stars. Her story is based on a rumor I heard about a trans pornstar not too long ago. But that person's twitter page shows her back in the saddle so maybe it was just that.
> 
> The idea for this is based off that, some discussion I had with the model for Jacky, and a comment I got on my last chapter about wishing they had someone like Frank. I figure the big guy could be shared around a bit lol.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


	5. I could marry one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Frank to go all the way with his E-boi!

They stood before an alter. A large man in black. His face partially covered by a black surgical mask, showing dark eyes and edges of a trimmed beard around a strong chin. He loomed over his counterpart in all white... A shorter, plumper figure. Wearing a heavily modified bridal outfit.

It was closer to bridal lingerie than a bridal dress. White lace fingerless gloves went up to their bicep. A soft white choker adorned their neck. They also wore a surgical mask, this one lacy and white as the rest of the outfit. Upon the brides head was a flowered veil, already pulled back to let the two gaze at each other unobstructed. Mostly, the bride had fringe of dark hair that covered one eye. The rest of the outfit got more extreme. This bride had thigh high white lace over platform heels. They went up to a garter that perfectly framed round hips, a plump ass, and a obvious package contained in white lacy panties.

A boybride, the best kind many would say. Their chest was mostly bare, the garter riding high and connecting to a small corset that wrapped around their stomach, but didn't even try to cover a bare chest... and the lovely piercings that hung from a pair of small brown nipples. Which stood out from a pale creamy chest.

There was no officiator, but a voice was heard. It was... playful. A teasing voice stretching out the words in as lurid a way as possible. "Do you, big daddy Butcher, vow to take this cute boi bride as your's? To have and to hold? To bend over, and spank? To lovingly deep dick every chance you get?"

The view focused on the man, his dark eyes focused on his bride. He nodded, and one gruff "Yes. I do. And I will soon." The view panned to the bride, who let out a small moan. Their one eye seemed to be smiling. And to confirm the camera panned to their back. A small white puff was attached to their garter, just above a plump pale bottom. Which shook in obvious delight. A bunny boi bride, and a excited one...

"Do you, Jb the Bunny boi, take this man to be yours? To hold and love, to support and to care? To milk his shaft, drain his balls, and be eternally grateful every time he puts you in your place like the dirty little bitch boi you are?"

The e-boi's voice caught in his throat for a moment, but he was nodding rapidly. One hand let go of a bouquet of rainbow colored flowers to move his hair out of the way, and both eyes focused on the groom. "I do! I do, I do, I do!!"

"You two are such a cute couple..." The voice had to say, and Jb looked away bashfully, but his ass kept shaking. "If any would object to these two sexy things hooking up for all eternity... speak now, or forever hole your fucking peace."

The two had eyes only for eachother, and there was a heavy pause before the voice continued. When suddenly a loud bang was heard! The camera appeared on a set of doors that and a figure that stood before them. It was a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut and a furious look on her elfin features. She wore a white dress of her own, the length of which seemed to almost be made of separate sheets of cloth, and it hung to her lithe frame and the mounds of two small but perky breasts. She pulled up the front of her dress with one hand and began to march forward.

The man looked confused, but the bride looked stricken. "Woah! Who's this fine ass biddy coming up! She looking to steal yo man?!" The voice spoke, and Jb stomped one petulant foot in annoyance.

"You! Who do you think you are?!" The bride spoke with anger, and the blonde came to stand before them, forming a triangle.

She made a sweeping gesture with one hand while the other let go of her dress to be placed firmly on a hip. "I'm here to put a stop to this nonsense! You can't marry him! You can't even handle him!"

The bride, and multiple recorded voices, gasped in alarm! "W-what?! No.. is this because... because I have a cock?!" She gestured with her bouquet to the obvious bulge in her panties.

The intruder grimaced. "What? No!" She reached down to take a firm grip on the front most part of her skirt and with a hard yank she pulled it away! It came free leaving most of the skirt intact, but a clear view at the woman's legs, the insides of her thighs. and there, sticking up stiffly from a pair of black panties, a semi hard cock! "I have one too! And its bigger..." She struck a pose, and wiggled her hips.

"Oh..." The bride said, giving the the bouncing member a narrow eyed glare. The Butcher let out a small groan, and Jb looked from him to the blonde. "Well... that doesn't matter, because I've got this!" and the competitive bride turned with a growl to show off his plump e-boi bottom in all its glory! "And everyone knows Daddy Butcher is a total ass man!" He dropped the rainbow bouquet and reached back with both hands. His nails were painted black and gripped his pale cheeks to spread them wide. The white panties weren't quite a thong, but with those cheeks spread they pulled up to shove nearly as much pale creamy skin!

The intruder took a step back as if struck. "You bitch... alright, its true. That is a hell of a dump truck ass... But I... have this! and she pointed one red painted finger nail at her mouth. "A cock sucking pair of lips that will drive him wild...! Come on Butcher! Don't you wanna let me taste your... fat tasty meat!"

The big man in question, groaned, and one hand stroked his crotch. He growled, gripped, and let out a sound like a roar before yanking hard to pull his break away pants off! He stood there bottomless safe for black socks and dress shoes. The coat tails of his tux hung down over his bare ass, and his massive cock bounced with newfound freedom.

Both the bride and crasher let out twin sounds of lust and longing. "W-wait.. no!" Jb cut off his own yearning for his suitors shaft as the blonde crouched before it and wrapped both her hands around its length.

"Just watch! I'll show you what a real bride can do for her man..." She sneered at the bride, began to stroke the mans cock, then leaned in and wrapped her lips around his shaft. They were painted red, and as she kissed and sucked at it, smears of color began to leave a trail. Butcher groaned, and his head rocked back. A stricken Jb watched in horror...

"Oh god.. its just so.. big, and... tasty!" The blonde pulled off long enough to say that, then pushed the shaft up and started to kiss and lick her way down it. She got to his balls, and outright stuck her face into them to nuzzle, kiss, and lick. She looked back, his fat sack covering half her face. "Look at these big things, full of yummy cum for a good bride... Don't you wish you could taste'em? Hmmmm?" She laughed, and stuck out a tongue to lick then get nearly an entire testicle into her mouth. Butcher groaned again, and it was obvious he was enjoying it immensely.

"No! I won't loose like this, you.. you cock sucking whore!" Jb spread his legs and pointed an angry finger at the trans giving the big mans balls a tongue bath.

"Ha! And proud of it bunny boi!" The home wrecker in question returned with glee. "Actually... I'm not a cock sucker, I'm a cock worshipper... Just watch and see..." And she started to work her way back up his cock.

Jb had had enough. "No... No! I'll show you!! Butcher! Daddy... I'll do anything for you." And Butcher looked up, his eyes met the brides... and Jb reached up to one ear, and pulled his mask off.

Another loud recorded gasp was heard. The 'officiating voice' also made a return. "Daaaamn! Bunny boy cute as FUUUUUUUCK! Look at those lips, bet he's THIRSTY!!"

Jb stood there looking nervous but determined. His mouth was bare for the first time, and soft plump lips were glossy with black lipstick. The butcher took a look, eyes wide, and groaned with lust. He reached down, put a hand on the blond, and casually pulled her away from his cock, opening the path for his bride. "Suuuuck. Nooooowwww." His groaning voice resounded, trying to come off as some kind of monster that lived only to fuck.

"Yes daddy!" And Jb dropped down to crouch before that fat cock. The camera taking a moment to focus on his plump bottom as he squatted, the motion obviously familiar... He took the cock in both hands, stared at it longingly... then leaned in to plant a wet dark kiss to the head.

"Oh shit! He did it! Oh you know what this means! Ya'll is man and boywife! Congrats yall! Now suck that fat cock bunny boy!" The announcer was never heard from again... No one cared, because Jb sucked the head of that fat cock into his soft mouth, eyes glazing over. The big man reached down to put fingers in the dark hair as red lipstick marks were joined, and in places completely over shadowed by dark inky smears of matrimonal love.

"Its not.. its not fair..." Said a small voice, and Jb pulled back with a wet pop, his lipstick already smearing around his mouth. He leaned over to look past Butchers muscular thighs, where the intruder was kneeling there, rubbing her eyes. "I just wanted to... to..." She sniffled hard.

"Wanna help me?" Jb said, and the blondes head snapped up. Butcher let out a curious grunt. "I mean... his cocks still fucking huge. I think I could share some as long as you're not a bitch about it. I mean... you're pretty hot..." And Jb's eyebrows went up and down a few times in interest.

The blond just blinked, stared at him, then looked up to Butcher. The big man made a come hither gesture... that seemed directed from her to his cock. The blonde broke out in a shining smile. "Alright! Sure!"

And so both began to suck on his cock, working it from both sides, in a wet sloppy mess.

A pair of strong hands took both their heads and directed them. His hips moved some, at times using their lips like the sides of a pussy around his shaft. Then directed them both to the tip, and had them kiss and intermingle around the fat tip. The massive man groaned in complete lust and both knew what it would mean. Both of them got a hand on his shaft and stroked. It was obviously a practiced motion... but viewers would just have to suspend their disbelieve. As with a loud groan the big man began to cum hard.

Jb had a cheshire cat grin stretched wide as his Daddy's cum shot across his face, into his hair, and some landed into his quickly opened mouth. The blonde gripped the cock and aimed it her way, second helpings since she wasn't today's bride. But the big man had plenty for her too, and her face got a even glisten with only a little into her hair. The two looked at each other, and then Butcher grabbed their heads again, to turn them to face each other. "Now... KISS!" He commanded, and the camera came in for a wet, sloppy, cum filled kiss between the two of them.

_________________________________

"So... a wedding scene?" Asked Frank as he sipped some coffee?

"Yeah!" Said Mia, Jackie sat next to her, his eyes sparkling in wonder. "I've got some friends I'll ask. We'll leave out a full attendance, we just need an alter. Or hell we can do most of it with green screen back ground graphics, I've seen some of your video's." The last was praise given to a blushing Jackie. "I don't think we'll need a priest.. but I have this friend of mine. She's the best, and she'll do a killer voice over for it instead! She's a drag queen, and if you ever watch RuPaul... you might know her." The trans pornstar winked at that and Jackie practically bounced in his seat.

"That sounds awesome! Oh my god... I've always wanted to do something big! I love to write scripts, and I can just do so much with this! And... And I can get a bridal outfit!"

Frank blinked at all of this. He had no idea what a RuPaul was, he barely understood the idea of doing things with green screen, and now they were talking about bridal? He looked at Jackie, the cute plump boy with his thick thighs, fat ass, and a ready smile for his buddy Frank. The big man found himself blushing a bit. "I uh... sounds fun."

Jackie looked at Frank with a massive smile. That little bit of praise all the permission he needed to go crazy with this and know that the stud would back him up! "It will be! Oh... I can't wait!"

"I'm thinking a interrupt scene." Said Mia. "You know, a 'speak now or forever hold your peace' thing!" During the intonation the woman's voice had taken on a somber sound in an attempt to sound like a priest in a stuffy cathedral. Jackie nodded so fast and hard Frank had to smile and share his joy.

As the two got into discussion lines of dialogue and outfits, Frank looked between them. So... he was going to fuck, the both of them? He felt a bit nervous. "I'm gonna get a drink." He said, and the two nodded easily as he went to the kitchen.

Jackie watched him go and bit his lip. Mia noticed. "You ok? Um... are you sure you're gonna be alright sharing him with me? I mean... just on stage. Of course." The woman said the last and looked away. Jackie grinned.

"Yeah. It'll be fine I think. He's... just the best. You see it too right?" The blonde trans nodded. "You like him too already don'tcha?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"What? I mean, well, he seems like a great catch. But he's your guy." Jackie blushed. He liked thinking of Frank as his man. His stud... Oh... his groom? Husband?! He pulled in a deep breath to roll it all back.

"He's... great. But yeah I think it'll just take some adjustment. And I don't think we can just go into a performance. We should... practice some first." Jackie gave Mia a look with that. Mia blinked, and gave a shallow nod. "Think you could... stay over tonight? You know I've got a really big bed." Mia nodded to that too, she'd seen the bed in some of their video's.

She had actually watched... all of their stuff before meeting Jackie in person for the first time. She'd worried that Jackie had played up just how sweet Frank was, but the boy was right, the man really was just a teddy bear. "Come on!" Jackie said to her in a hushed whisper. "Lets get ready and have some fun!" Now Mia was nodding faster, biting her lip and surprised by nervous and excited she was. She was a professional porn star! And being asked to hook up with couples wasn't something that new... and she'd even done scenes with the idea, including straight couples. But something about these two, about how sweet Frank was, and how much he and Jackie obviously had a thing for each other. Maybe Mia could help move that along? She knew that if she could, she had to!

They got up and made it out of sight a moment before Frank came back from the kitchen. He blinked looking at their empty seats. He had thought he heard the bedroom door close, and sure enough... Both in the restroom? Or maybe Jackie wanted to show off his collection of sex toys. Frank chuckled at that and sat down. He didn't mind. Honestly kind of happy to have a moment to keep thinking.

He had been spending more and more time with Jackie. He'd fucked the guy... damn, countless times. Always on camera though. Save a few pre scene blow jobs... Jackie always wore his mask on camera so it didn't quite work. And damn those blow jobs were hot... having that cute emo boy wrap his lips around Franks cock... take his time to lick and kiss his balls... He'd never had any woman give a blowjob like Jackie. They were supposed to be fluffing scenes, to get him ready. But more than once he'd blown his load. Jackie... never got mad.

One time he'd blown right into Jackie's mouth, the e-boi hadn't even blinked. Sucked, swallowed, licked Frank clean... then sucked him back to life. He said after that his jaw was a bit sore, but he gave the big man a grin, laughing as Frank apologized for all the extra work! He never minded helping out... God, that had been a good scene, one of their longest. Frank had fucked him in nearly a dozen different positions before he'd cum, and Jackie had made a mess... twice! Before Frank finished!

Jackie had just said it was awesome because he'd finally gotten to do a scene where he could use all the dialogue he wrote for it! But Frank had wondered if he'd enjoyed it more than just that.

Thinking back to it all, the big man started to get hard. Very hard. He swallowed and tried to think of something else. They had company, he couldn't have a massive boner now. He just started to get it under control when the door opened up, and Mia stuck her head out it. Just her head... "Hey, there you are Frankie! Hey hun can you come in here and take a look at something for us?" Frank blinked, but hopped up.

"Sure!" he said, moving over. Mia... closed the door in his face. He frowned, but gripped, twisted, and pulled it open. And there were two bent over asses in front of him. The plump bubble and thick thighs of Jackie. He was wearing a blue thong that didn't come close to hiding his balls, and a set of blue stockings.

Mia's hips were skinnier, and her her ass was a bit smaller. But it was a cute bubble butt, that she shook eagerly. She was in a set of white panties, and he could just barely see a bulge there... Both of them got up on their knees from shaking their backsides and looked at him over their shoulders. "Like the view big boy?" Asked Mia, and Frank swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah... um. Woah. Should I uh, get my phone or something?" He was blushing, and hard as diamonds. Jackie shook his head.

"No... we're not recording, were uh.. practicing." The boy blushed, and Mia gave him a sideways glance, smirking. "So you can get comfy with Mia before we do a big scene!" And the e-boi reached down to grip Mia's ass and give it a squeeze! Mia followed suit and the two had crossed grips on each other's juicy cheeks.

"Damn.." Frank said, and nodded. A small part asked if it was weird to just hook up with these two. Off camera... just, people being intimate. That part wasn't strangled, more like it evaporated as he stepped closer and started to undo his pants.

"Uh uh! We'll do that..." Mia said, and the two turned to face him and sit on the edge of the bed. "I love how big you are... I can sit here comfy and pull out your little friend!" She giggled as she undid his pants with expert hands.

Jackie snorted. "Oh, I'd use anything but Little to describe any part of my Frank." The big man heated up at the possessive words. Jackie seemed to realize what he said and looked up to Frank with a open expression, Frank just grinned, and it put the e-boi at ease. Yeah... his Frank.

"Well I hope so! I mean, I saw him on screen..." The trans star pulled the mans pants down, his boxers, and- "Woah... And he's ready to go..." The fat length of Franks full appendage came into view quickly, then bounced up so fast he almost smacked the pornstar in the nose! She ducked back and laughed, and Jackie reached out to grip the hulks cock with a ready hand.

"See? You underestimated him... so... How bout you pucker up and apologize for your bad manners Miss Mia!" Mia looked at the woman, to the bouncing cock, and then to Frank with a mischievous smile.

"You're so right. I'm sorry Frank, you're not small in the least..." Then she leaned in, puckered up, and kissed the tip of his cock. Frank shuddered, and let out a groan.

"Fuck..." he groaned, and the professional opened her mouth, and enveloped the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she looked up and made eye contact with him.

"Oh, wow. That's hot... God I hope I look that hot sucking a cock..." Said the E-boi watching.

Frank thought about making a joke about the boy, and just how 'straight' he was. But that would just bring up thoughts of his own orientation. And who cared? Instead, he grinned and decided to turn up the heat. "I bet you'd look even hotter licking my balls." Jackie's eye's went wide, then the boys plump lips went wide in a smile.

"Frank!" He laughed, bit his lip, then nodded. "You tell me daddy." And the boy dived under Franks shaft as Mia started to take more into her mouth. As the trans stroked his shaft, Jackie started to nuzzle and lick his balls. The big man moaned out loud.

"Oh... FUCK! You two.. too fucking sexy." He took a step back, and Mia started to pull back. She figured the big man was overstimulated, and probably on the verge of blowing up. Jackie knew that was exactly what was going to happen, and pulled back to put a hand on the back of Mia's head.

"Uh uh! Keep going! He's gonna blow!" Frank was gritting his teeth, and Mia was surprised that Jackie wanted to get the big man off so quick! But she didn't resist, instead she focused her gaze, and showed Jackie and Frank how a starlet sucked cock!

"HNNNNG!" Frank gasped out a moan and the blondes hair swung back and forth as she took his cock into her mouth again and again. Her small hands slid up and down his shaft, and the man just couldn't resist. Frank groaned out, grit his teeth, and his balls tightened up as he came hard. She started to pull back, and her eyes went wide as the first thick gout of it filled her mouth!

"Ah!" She shouted as she pulled back, and tried to swallow, but there was more! She pulled his cock down, the next two spurts hitting her chest, and letting out a laugh as thick cum splattered across her white bra and tits. Then Jackie was there. He was a little rough, but he slid her hand off, gripped the big mans cock, and swung it towards his own face, mouth open. A thick spurt of jizm shot out, half of it hitting his face, the rest going directly into the e-boi's mouth. Followed by Jackie latching his soft lips onto his man's cock and sucking for all he was worth, a loud "MMMmmmmmm...." coming from the boy.

Mia watched in some amount of amazement and horny glee. She had her hands on her chest, rubbing at the cum there. "Fuck thats hot..." Reaching back she unclasped her bra and let it fall. Frank looked over, and groaned again. "Uh huhhh..." He groaned in agreement, but mostly at the sight of the pretty blonde girl rubbing his jizz into her tits. She grinned at him nastily, then pulled a Jackie. She dove into start licking at his balls.

Frank twitched, and swallowed hard. His body jerked, and his fat cock was FORCED back to life. "F-f-f-fuuuuckkk... ya-ya-yesss!" his voice rose in pitch as he tried to say the second word. His cock was so sensitive from the first orgasm, and it was relentlessly stimulated by these two!

But it worked... and like a pair of witches doing dark magic, they resurrected his cock. He saw Mia's hand moving and looked down. She had dropped to crouch as she licked his balls, and he saw the girl had her panties shoved down, and a small white and pink penis was hard in her hand. "Fuck... almost forgot that was there..." Both cocksuckers shared a glance at that, and Jackie pulled off with a wet Pop!

"Oh yeah? Did you forget about mine baby?" He grunted, but was grinning.

"Sometimes I do... But I don't mind when its around." He smiled at the boy stroking his cock, and Jackie cheeks grew a bit rosy at his words. With a grunt Mia stood up, her cock several inches below where Frank's much longer legs placed him.

"Well lets do some comparisons!" She pulled at Jackies arm, and the e-boi laughed as he stood too. Frank, not waiting to be prompted grunted and widened his stance, bending his knees. His long fat cock was between the two of them. Jackie pulled his thong down enough for his own hard cock to pop out.

"Hey!" he said, "I think I'm the smallest here!" Mia giggled, covering her mouth. "That's not fair... aren't you on hormone treatments?" He asked the porn star who gave a small shrug.

"On and off. I've taken a break, or else I couldn't even get hard... sorry boo." Jackie rolled his eyes.

"Your's is the cutest too." Rumbled Frank, saying it out loud before he could think about it too hard. Jackie looked at him with wide eyes, and reddening cheeks. Mia looked between the two of them and bit her lip. They were so cute!

"You really think so?" Jackie asked, the bulky man swallowed, and nodded confidently. Jackie almost melted there on the spot. The two of them really were just staring at each other and Mia wanted to tell them to just kiss already... but with her hear that might be awkward. She decided to try something else.

"Frank, can you lay down? I wanna try something..." They snapped out of it, and looked at her, he gave an affirmative and laid down. "Ok! Jackie get on the bed too, like this!" She climbed up and straddled Frank, sitting just below his cock. "Ok... Now sit on the other side..." Frank blinked not sure what she was going for, Jackie got a shy but excited smile on his face, he knew. The E-boi straddled his stud, and moved closer.

Frank felt something strange, then a warmth on his cock. The two of them moved a bit, and Jackie ended up stradeling Mia slightly... and then all three had their cocks rubbing together in a three way frottage. "Woah... Is that what I think it is?" he was breathing fast and Jackie looked back, and grinned.

"Do you think its two cute girls with cocks rubbing them against your big manly meat? Then maybe..." he was blushing as he said it, and Frank grinned. Girls? He looked at Jackie from behind, and couldn't see the pale boy's red face. "Hell yeah..." The big man breathed out the very emphatic response and reached down to grip Jackie's hips.

Mia was giving Jackie a funny look, smiling, but also trying to be reassuring. "I think you're a very sexy 'girl' Jackie." The boy blushed more and reached down to carefully get his hands around all three cocks. He didn't want to get into a big gender discussion. He just felt... good. Frank was attracted to him, even the boy parts. With no coordination both 'girls' started to bounce and grind.

They spent a while just doing that, riding against that cock. getting more and more turned on... And Frank wanted more... "Fuck... Ok... That's enough. I want that ass." Jackie looked back at him with a grin.

"Oh yeah? You want it daddy? Want it on this fat cock?" But was surprised when the stud shook his head. "Huh?"

Frank grabbed the girly boi's hips, and manhandled him back. "I want it right here!" He pulled the boy back, feeling Jackie's soft balls rub against his chest as he pulled his ass closer. He yanked the thong to the side, and burried his face between those cheeks.

"AAaaahnnn! Oh gawd!" The boy cried out, and moan. "Yes.. YES! Daddy eat it! Oh fuck... eat my boi pussssssyyyy!!!" Mia watched it happen with a look of amazement, and maybe a little bit of jealousy. She decided to get in there... She wanted to ride Franks cock, but watching Jackie... She moved forward, sitting on Franks pelvis and dropping down, then wrapping her lips around the E-boi's hard cock. The sound Jackie made was loud and high pitched. Frank could feel Mia moving and connected the dots. He pulled his mouth away from the slick hole.

"Suck it Mia! Suck my girly boi's cute little cock!" This got an even louder moan from Jackie, who couldn't believe Frank had said it! Had claimed him...

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GAWWWWDDDDD!" Frank actually felt it when Jackie came, that cute ass tightened up against his tongue! He grinned, and forced the tip of his tongue into the boy's ass, and Jackie's eyes rolled up as he emptied a load of his cum into another person for... the first time in a long time.

Jackie was gasping, and Mia pulled back, wiping her mouth off and smirking up at the E-boi. "Almost as tasty as Frank's..." She winked at the boy, and he just smiled at her panting.

Frank gripped Jackie and helped the boy off from his face. Jackie moved, and quickly got into position against Frank, shaking a bit as he cuddled up against the big man. "That... was so good... Oh my god..." Frank just hugged him close. The smaller boy, who was slowly embracing his identity as a female looked at the stud... Then, unable to resist, he leaned up, puckering his lips.

There was just a moment, where he closed his eyes, and felt a pang of fear. Worry... would he be denied? Would Frank turn him down? Maybe just kiss his cheek, or forehead, or nothing at all? Oh god he just put the big lug on the spot, he wasn't into boys like Jackie, let alone girl's like Jackie, he was going to- Frank kissed him.

Soft lips pressed against Jackie's and the femboi moaned in absolute bliss. The kiss broke, and they stared at each other. "Oh my god...." Said Mia, and both looked at him. "That was so sweet..." She blonde bit her lip, and reached up to wipe at her eye. Frank blushed, Jackie beamed like the sun.

"Oh!" Said Jackie, and Frank looked back. "You should ride him! Its SO fun!" Mia blushed, and lifted up onto her knees to look back. Past her pantie clad cock, there it was, Franks hard cock, like a proud flag pole.

She looked at it, and bit her lip. Then to Jackie. "Are you sure hunny?" She wasn't asking Frank, she was asking Franks girlfriend. This went right over the big mans head. Jackie looked back and forth from the two, then nodded.

"I want you too. Really." Jackie gave her a heart felt smile, and Mia returned it.

"Aw... you're so sweeet... Ok!" She rose back up onto her knees and looked at his cock again. "My god it is big... Mmmm... Ok." She moved back, gathered saliva and spit on his cock head, then stroked it some. Frank let out a grunt, but let her work. Jackie moved away from him, sitting on the bed and watching it all with glee. She got it wet, while her other hand pulled her panties down and off, kicking them away to let her pink cock and tight little sack some into view. Her cock was a bit longer than Jackie, but hormones had shrunk her balls to half the size of the E-boi's. Mia got the tip of his cock to her entranced. Her mouth was open as she took in deep breathes.. "Ok... here goes!" She felt his cock, hard as rock spread her ass. "Ooooh... wow..." Her eyes glazed over, and Frank grunted and reached up to grip her hips.

She smiled then, a wide slightly goofy thing. She'd been with professional pornstars, and Frank could give any of them a run for their money. Her hole spread, and she sunk down onto it. The big man grunted out a "Tight... Hnnng..." And Jackie grinned at him and squeezed his bicep. She went down most of the way, then rose back up. And then, the depth set for now, Frank grabbed the petite transgirl and started to lift and lower her up and down on his shaft.

Mia's eyes widened, and she started to moan. "Oh, oh.. oh... Ohhh!" And then he used his hips some, thrusting up to go deeper. "Ahn!" She moaned out and her cock started to bounce, her perky tits, a nice B-cup, started to jiggle. They sped up together, her lust driving her to take more and more, and the muscled man giving it to her.

"Wow..." Jackie said, watching her bounce up and down on the femboy's usual play toy. "God, does my ass look that good?" She turned to look at Frank. The big man was grunting, his teeth bared. But his lips curled into a smile for her.

"Better..." he said, and the girly twink smacked his arm.

"Well show her how hard you can go baby! Fuck that slut!" Mia's eyes widened a bit, and Jackie hoped up. He moved behind her, and lifted her arms up to help her. She raised them all the way up and femboy gripped her hands and she effectively dangled above Franks lap. He grinned, bent his knees to get his feet on the bed, then started to thrust his hips up.

"Oh!" She couldn't say much more than that as she bounced up and down on his cock over and over. Her eyes rolled back, and she let out wordless moans as her tight ass was impaled again and again. "oh god! Oh god! OH fuckkkk meeeee!" Finally she couldn't help it, she managed to ask Jackie to let go, and she dropped down, on all fours and bouncing her ass up and down on his cock. Jackie instead, started to smack her ass.

She moaned out, and found herself face to face with the big lug. "Its... so... goood... Oh godd... oh goddddd.." she wanted to lean down, it just seemed right. But she thought about watching that sweet moment he and Jackie had just shared... and she resisted. Then Jackie shoved her down. "Kiss him you slut!" Both their eyes widened and her mouth was shoved against Franks.

He gave in and wrapped his strong arms around her. His hips kept working, pushing most of his length up into her again and again. It was too much for the pent up porn star. She hadn't been with anyone sexually in months! Not since that terrible experience that made her take a break from the biz. And now, being held by this man, kissed by him... while her sexy new friend encouraged her. "MMMMMMmmmmmm...." She moaned against him, and half way through it she came hands free against his stomach. There wasn't a lot of cum, and it was pretty thin. But it felt absolutely amazing.

Her eyes rolled back, then closed in bliss. His tongue mingled with hers, then he pulled back, and she just panted. "Oh god. oh god... cum in me.. please cum in me... Oh godddd..." She begged him, she wanted to know he felt good in her, that he wanted her... Frank acquiesced. He grunted, squeezed her so tight she couldn't breath for a moment, and his head slammed back into the bed, once, twice... three times and she felt the heat of his seed filling her well fucked hole. Her mouth stretched into a wide smile. She'd done it... and it felt so... damn... good.

"oh... fuck that was hot... God I almost wish I had recorded it..." Frank smiled up at Jackie standing over the two of them. "Maybe round three." He growled. "After I get a drink." Jackie beamed at him, dropped to his knees to give him a quick kiss, then hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back! You just enjoy those big cuddly arms a bit longer Mia! Told you he was the best..."

Mia looked up at the stud, he grinned at her, then bent down and kissed her forehead. She just let out a small sigh. Not a sad sound, but content. Shortly later she pulled off his cock, cum leaking out over his shaft, between her thighs... most of it staying deep inside her. The transgirl felt so warm inside... She moved into position next to the stud and cuddled till Jackie came back with drinks, and served them up to the other two before getting comfy in bed as well.

Frank looked down. His life really took a turn... A girl on his left, a boy on his right? Two boys? No. Two girls? Eh, who gave a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big finale! I posted all of these on one day on Archive, but on reddit it took me damn near forever to finish! I kept getting distracted... But I'm pretty happy where it ended!
> 
> Thanks to Queerbunnyboi, or @ QBBafterdark on twitter for influencing Jackie with her bubble butt!
> 
> I hope this is enjoyed and seen as a good send off for these characters. I think its a great place to stop. Good friends, good lovers, great sex. What more can you ask for?
> 
> Next project is to get a Subscribe Star page off the ground. I have one made, I'm waiting for approval! Then I'll just have to put my nose down and get serious about putting out some quality smut on time!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first non straight work I made, and it got quite a bit of praise. I really need to get it going again! I love the characters and just have fun with them. And if you enjoyed them too, then you should check out the references! One is real, the other entirely fictional!
> 
> Jacky is inspired by @ QBBafterdark on twitter. I actually talked with her a few times about this series and her homage. I'm really glad I was able to get their blessing!
> 
> Frank inspired by a character from a Hentai I really enjoyed, and hopefully you'll know what to do with these numbers. 226844
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, enjoy!


End file.
